Bazard à Poudlard
by Katherine Tiger
Summary: Imaginez la 10ème famille Vongola débarquer à Poudlard, en tant que ... professeurs ...  Ca fais peur non! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre1

- Dame-Tsuna, dépêche toi un peu, nous allons être en retard et tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ça! Si tu voulais dormir plus, il fallait te coucher plus tôt!

- Moooh... Reborn, je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi si je me suis couché aussi tard! C'est bien toi qui a voulu que je fasse absolument **tout** mes devoirs pour le mois prochain en **une **soirée, non!

- Si tu avais travaillé plus vite, tu aurais fini à minuit et pas à quatre heure du matin! Pfff...tu es toujours un bon à rien de dame-Tusna...

- Reborn, arrête de m'appeler comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Le dernier mot, plus que bruyant, fut ponctué par la mélodie plus qu'habituelle d'une tête heurtant à de multiples reprises une surface assez dur…

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu es! Tu le sais pourtant **dame-Tsuna**, qu'il y a un escalier ici non! Et tu es **encore** tombé dedans...

Pour toute réponse, le hitman ne reçus qu'un grognement de douleur du propriétaire de la dite tête...

Ne s'en formalisant pas plus que ça, le bébé jeta un œil à sa montre pour voir pendant combien de temps encore, il allait devoir se retenir de frapper son très cher élève pour cause de retard... Ah, plus que 20 secondes... 10 secondes... Un son similaire à celui de tout à l'heure, mais cette fois ponctué de jurons plutôt colorés, informa le tueur que son incapable de disciple était encore tombé dans l'escalier de sa propre maison, après avoir vue l'heure sur son portable... Plus que 5 secondes et c'est gagné pour moi, se dit il un micro sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres... 3... Allé petite aiguille, vas plus vite!, supplia-t-il intérieurement. 2... Ouais, le sourire se faisant à présent démoniaque... 1... Et... Et...Et flûte il a réussi... Dommage, je réussirai la prochaine fois. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manque avec lui... se réconforta-t-il.

Donc, une fois que Reborn eu fini sa grande discussion intérieur, Tsuna et lui montèrent dans la grande limousine noir qui attendait bien sagement devant la demeure des Sawada. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvaient, bien entendu, tout les gardiens du garçons, s'adonnant à des activités diverses et variées : Gokudera était en train d'expliquer de manière scientifique quelque chose à un Ryôhei qui ne comprenait EXTRÊMEMENT rien à ce que l'autre lui baragouinait devant un Yamamoto mort de rire. Chrome dormait, la tête sur l'épaule de son sauveur, tout en servant elle même de coussin à une petite vache, j'ai nommé Lambo. Le sauveur en question était miraculeusement tranquille, il lisait un livre apparemment écrit en italien. Hibari lui était en train de menacer de ses tonfas le chauffeur, tout ça parce que celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre à côté de lui, et cela même si c'était pour dormir loin des faibles herbivores trop bruyants qui lui servaient de ''collègues''... Quand ils eurent enfin remarqué la présence de leur boss, chacun eu sa petite réaction, (car il faut savoir que Tsuna avait fini par gagner en assurance et en autorité, étant reconnu et capable de se faire obéir de tout ses gardiens sans exception): Gokudera se jeta littéralement à ses pieds pour le saluer; Yamamoto lui adressa un chaleureux ''Yo Tsuna ''; Ryôhei lui souhaita un EXTRÊME bonjour qui rendit tout le monde sourd pendant au moins 2 minutes; la brume (les deux) ainsi que la foudre continuèrent leurs occupations respectives sans même lever un œil sur l'arrivant _(pour Lambo et Chrome c'est compréhensible; Mukuro, lui, ne l'a même pas remarqué, trop absorbé par son livre)_ et Hibari lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil en guise de bonjour avant de revenir à sa ''discussion'' avec le chauffeur de la limousine...

Une fois tout le monde installé, c'est à dire Hibari assis avec tout les autres entre la pluie et Tsuna (les moins agaçants selon lui), Reborn commença ses explications sur ce voyage en attendant d'arriver à l'aéroport.

- Tout d'abord messieurs, laissez-moi vous informer de notre destination final: l'Angleterre! (Reborn)

Un puissant « QUOIIIII!», presque général lui répondit

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, nous allons en Angleterre, passer une année entière dans une école très prestigieuse, avec qui les Vongola ont noué des liens d'amitiés très fort! Le directeur de cette école est d'ailleurs un très bon ami du Neuvième!

- Et pourquoi allons nous là bas? Demanda Tsuna

- Tout simplement parce que ce directeur nous l'a demandé, disant que ce serait sans doute drôle de voir débarquer des mafieux dans son école, que cela ferait sans doute bouger les choses...

- Mais il est pas bien! Juste pour rigoler! Reborn t'es sérieux? En plus c'est pas parce que j'ai passé la cérémonie de succession que tu dois nous coller une ''mission''! lâcha Tsuna au bout d'un long silence, tout de suite approuvé par son auto-proclamé bras droit,

- Mais il faut bien fêter ça! argumenta Reborn avec sa voie de crécelle et sa petite moue faussement boudeuse

- Même pour fêter ça!

- De toute manière, t'as pas ton mot à dire Dame-Tsuna! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout en plus cette école est toute particulière parce qu'elle n'est fréquentée **que** par les sorciers!

- Ah Ah... Mais nous ne faisons pas de magie! Intervint Yamamoto en souriant

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous n'irez pas en tant qu'élèves mais en tant que professeurs! En plus, il parait qu'il y a des problèmes de discipline là bas... dit Reborn, captant ainsi toute l'attention sur une certaine personne

- Reborn! C'est lâche ce que tu fais! (Tsuna)

- J'imagine que je pourrais m'occuper de la discipline. demanda Hibari de plus en plus intéressé

- Hibari! Tu vas quand même pas tomber dans le panneau!

- Pour ça tu demanderas au directeur, mais logiquement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Bon, nous sommes arrivés! Tout le monde descend et monte dans l'avion, nous partons... Pour ce que est de votre rôle dans l'école de ces sorciers, tout vous sera expliqué en détail arrivé là bas...

- Hnn... Très bien, dans ce cas j'accepte... fit Hibari, une expression de contentement collé au visage,

- C'est pas vrai... Je suis vraiment pas aidé moi... soupira une énième fois le petit boss

Une fois que Reborn eu réussi à persuader Tsuna que ce serait une bonne expérience (pour les autres ce n'était pas bien compliqué), tout le monde pris place dans le jet privé Vongola (bien entendu) et le voyage se passa sans encombres … majeurs …

Au même moment, dans la fameuse école, le tout aussi fameux directeur était en grande conversation avec sa très chère amie et collègue, le professeur Mcgonagall. Il était en train d'essayer, tout comme Reborn avec Tsuna il y a un instant, de la convaincre qu'accueillir ces mafieux en tant que professeurs était une idée excellente, voir même brillante! Mais bon il faut bien le dire, c'était pas gagné gagné... C'était même si mal parti que le vieil homme se demanda s'il ne devait pas tout de suite lui annoncer qu'ils étaient déjà en route et que c'était trop tard pour annuler... De toute manière, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le faire malgré les protestations de son interlocutrice.

- Mais enfin je vous en prie Albus, réfléchissez un peu! Des moldus, qui plus est des enfants! Dans notre école? C'est tout à fait insensé!

- Ne vous inquiétez dont pas Minerva! Tout ce passera pour le mieux! D'ailleurs, ce ne sont plus vraiment des enfants, ils ont tous pour la majorité 18 ans! répondit le vieil homme, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres

- Ne pas m'inquiéter! Vous plaisantez j'espère! Je vous ferais signaler que c'est pour ces jeunes gens que vous nous amenez que je m'inquiète! Ils ne pratiquent même pas la magie!

- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ce sont des **moldus**... se moqua Dumbledore

- Albus! S'offusqua la directrice de Gryffondor

- …

- Je disait donc, ce sont de simples moldus! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils puissent faire apprendre quoi que ce soit à nos élèves!

- Je vous arrête tout de suite Minerva, ce ne sont pas de simples moldus comme vous dites...

- Comment çà? Veuillez vous expliquez Albus!

- Vous serez mis au courant de tout en temps et en heure, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, c'est que le simple fait qu'ils fassent partie d'une famille mafieuse explique beaucoup de choses. D'ici là, faîtes moi un peu confiance. Vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à mettre la vie des autres en danger! Et encore moins celle de jeunes personnes... Qui plus est, je dois vous informer que nos invités doivent déjà être dans l'avion censé les amener à notre bonne Angleterre... ajouta-t-il nonchalamment

- PARDON! Et jusqu'à quand dîtes moi, comptiez-vous me dissimuler cette information? Siffla la vieille dame, tentant de contenir à grande peine la colère qui commençait à l'envahir

- Jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez complètement calmée ma chère amie. répondit le vieux directeur, la malice illuminant son regard perçant

La chère amie en question soupira devant l'attitude de son interlocuteur et poursuivit, plus calmement, enfin surtout très résigné …

- Très bien, je vais de ce pas prévenir nos étudiants et...

- Non, je vous l'interdit Minerva!

- Pour quelle raison?

- Je tiens à leur en faire la surprise! De plus, seuls quelques élèves, choisis par mes bons soins, assisterons à ces cours … très … spéciaux je dirais.

- Comme il vous plaira! Mais je vous préviens! Au moindre incident, je dirais majeur, je vous tiendrais pour seul et unique responsable au près des parents, est-ce clair?

- Bien sûr.

Dans le jet Vongola, tout était calme... enfin …. aussi calme que le pouvait être un lieu, clos, ne possédant aucune issus ''sûre'', contenant certains des mafieux les plus turbulents, les plus bruyants, les plus bagarreurs et les plus violents _(pour certains que je ne citerais pas) _du monde. Malheureusement pour la totalité des occupants de l'appareil _(pilotes et hôtesses comprients)_, Lambo s'était réveillé en cours de route et comme d'habitude, faisait tout son possible pour emmerder royalement son monde. Reborn s'était réfugié sur les genoux de Chrome. Pas que la petite vache lui faisait peur, bien au contraire, c'est juste que Tsuna lui avait formellement interdit de le frapper, histoire que l'avion les transportant atteigne en un seul morceau l'Angleterre. De plus Chrome se trouvait assise à une très bonne place anti-vache-à-tendance-très-agacante-donnant-des-envies-de-meurtre. C'est à dire entre Mukuro, que l'enfant âgé de 8 ans maintenant fuyait comme la peste, et le hublot. Et oui, Lambo a un vertige carabiné depuis que Mukuro _(encore lui)_, histoire de s'amuser _(version officiel; autre version étant pour que le Bovino lui fiche la paix)_ l'avait enfermé dans une illusion dans laquelle il était en chute libre dans un trou trèèèès trèèèèèèèès profond et trèèèèèès trèèèèèèèèèès sombre.

Tsuna aussi avais réussi à obtenir une place anti-Lambo. En même temps c'était une place que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait prendre, sous peine de subir mille et une souffrances. En effet, déjà que son amant ne supportait pas les trois quart de ses gardiens, mais en plus il était d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité maladives! Mais bon malgré tout les défauts qu'il pouvait avoir, il l'aimait et il savait … d'ailleurs tout le monde dans la Vongola famiglia le savait … c'était réciproque. Donc Tsuna, installer confortablement entre son amant et le hublot, dormait, ou du moins essayait, se servant de sa tendre moitié comme d'un oreiller. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas qui plus est, buvant tranquillement son thé vert d'une main tandis que l'autre s'était glissé dans le dos de son compagnon pour se poser sur sa taille. Sur ses genoux, Roll dormait paisiblement alors qu'Hibird s'était docilement installé sur l'épaule de Tsuna. La boule de plume appréciait énormément le petit boss car il était toujours doux et gentil avec lui, lui offrant souvent les biscuits pour oiseaux dont il raffolait ou des caresses affectueuses. Une certaine complicité était née entre eux, si bien que si Hibird entendait quelqu'un se moquer de Tsuna, soit il allait prévenir Hibari qui lui apprenait de manière très directe qu'il était plus que dangereux de s'en prendre à son petit ami même indirectement, soit il s'occupait de lui personnellement, ce qui se résumait à perdre une grande partie de ses cheveux.

Gokudera de son côté était, encore une fois entrain de ''discuter sagement'' avec Lambo, le tout avec l'aide extrême du boxeur:

- Ahou Uchi_**(1)**_ arrête un peu ton cinéma et tient toi tranquille ! argumenta le fumeur

- Je t'ai rien demandé Stupidera! Je veux jouer à chat avec Tsuna! répliqua intelligemment la petite vache

- Ça va être extrêmement impossible Lambo! Tsuna se repose à l'extrême et Hibari ne te laissera extrêmement pas approcher...

- HA HA HA HA! Lambo-san est le plus fort! Ce gros nul a trop peur de moi pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux! De toute façon c'est mon subordonné, il obéira si Lambo-san le lui ordonne! Et je pourrais jouer avec Tsunaze et lui ordonner de me donner tout ses bonbons! HA HA HA...

L'insupportable vachette ne se rendit même pas compte de l'aura meurtrière que dégageait Hibari, et n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à toute la force de persuasion que possédait le dit Tsunaze sur le prétendu gros nul. Et quelle force, il lui avait suffis de prendre doucement la main de son amant dans la sienne pour que celui ci se calme juste assez pour ne pas massacrer autrement que par le regard, le morveux prétentieux. Seulement, puisqu'elle ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte, la vache surenchérit:

- Lambo-san est tellement fort que même Reborn à tremble devant lui, c'est pour ça qu'il est son subord...

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase que déjà, un Léon transformé en pelle pour l'occasion, s'abattit sans aucune douceur sur le crâne de l'enfant qui se tût enfin sous la force de l'impacte... Tsuna étant cette fois ci trop loin pour intervenir, ne put que réprimander son tuteur après les faits … tout ça sans pour autant bouger de sa position initial:

- Reborn! Tu n'était pas obligé de le frapper comme ça!

- Mais j'y suis allé doucement! Je me suis retenu, tu peux me croire! … fit innocemment le bébé au fédorat

- Tu plaisante j'espère? Regarde le, tu l'as assommé, et dieu sait qu'il a la tête dure!

- Bah au moins comme ça il ne fait plus de bruit... intervint Mukuro vite appuyé par Gokudera, Reborn et Hibari

- Pfff... Bon au moins profitons de cette accalmie, vous n'êtes pas de cet avis?

Un oui général se fit entendre et ils purent se reposer, dans un silence reposant, jusqu'à leur arrivé à Poudlard. Lambo étant resté inconscient même après l'atterrissage du jet.

Ils furent emmenés jusqu'au directeur, s'émerveillant de tout les objets magiques qu'ils rencontraient au cours de leur progression. Ce qui les surpris le plus, ce fut les tableaux animés qui leurs souhaitaient la bienvenue en ces lieux, ou qui rouspétaient sur le fait que de simples moldus rentrent dans un lieu occupé par des sorciers. Une choses étonna cependant Tsuna, vite remarqué par ses gardiens: l'absence total d'élève... Les couloirs étaient vides, seulement parcourut par d'étranges créatures et des fantômes … des fantômes … fantômes …Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Le dixième Vongola ne put réprimé un petit cri pendant que les autres observaient les entités avec des yeux ronds. Seul Gokudera, dont les yeux brillaient, n'était pas scotché sur place, vu le nombre de geste qu'il parvenait à faire à la seconde.

Après s'être remis du choc, ils repartirent vers le bureau de Dumbledore où celui ci les attendait, un grand sourire au lèvres. Il se leva à leur entré pour venir les accueillir comme il se le devait.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Je suis le directeur de cette école de magie, le professeur Albus Dumbledore, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Albus ou professeur. Bienvenue à Poudlard!

- Merci de votre accueil professeur! Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna..

- Ah je suppose que c'est toi le ''Boss'' ici, fit le vieil homme dont le sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir

- Oui, c'est exacte, fit poliment Tsuna d'une voie calme et placide, et je vous présente mes gardiens mais surtout amis: Gokudera Hayato, mon gardiens de la tempête.

- Enchanté monsieur le directeur, fit le fumeur

- Yamamoto Takeshi, mon gardiens de la pluie, poursuivit Tsuna

- Salut! répondit l'épéiste de son éternel bonne humeur

- Sasagawa Ryôhei, mon gardiens du soleil, enchaîna Tsuna tout en se bouchant au préalable les oreilles, imité par ses amis, et très vite par Dumbledore, qui se doutait bien que cela lui serait utile pour la survie de ses oreilles

- ENCHANTE A L'EXTRÊME MONSIEUR! hurla le boxeur

- Ce petit garçon c'est Lambo, mon gardiens de la foudre … Pfffffff qui se trouve être malheureusement réveillé,

- HA HA HA! Prosterne toi devant la puissance de Lambo-san!

La vache voulu continuer, mais le regard que lui lança Tsuna la stoppa net dans son élan …

- Voici Hibari Kyoya, mon gardiens du nuage

- Hnn...

- Hibari-san … dit doucement le gardiens du ciel

- Bonjour herbivore, se contenta-t-il de dire , _(c'était déjà mieux que rien)_

- Chrome Dokuro et Rokudo Mukuro, mes deux gardiens de la brume

- Kufufu... Bien le bonjour

- B... Bon... Bonjour monsieur, fit timidement la jeune femme

- Vous avez deux gardiens de la brume, s'étonna le vieille homme

- Oui, c'est une situation un peu compliquée. Vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment.

- Bien évidement. Si vous ne jugez pas nécessaire de me mettre au courant, je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de vous forcer.

- Je vous en remercie. Et donc, pour finir les présentations, voici Reborn, mon tuteur.

- Ciaossu Albus

- Et bien enchanté tout le monde, alors si vous voulez bien, nous allons commencer par entrer dans le vif du sujet: votre rôle au sein de notre établissement.

- Bien entendu, dit Tsuna

- Alors commençons par vous Tsuna…..

_**(1) **ahou uch**i = stupide bovin... C'est l'appellation affective qu'emploie toujours Gokudera pour qualifier Lambo...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ils passèrent un moment à expliquer les choses … et à les **ré** expliquer au gardien du soleil qui ne comprenait strictement rien encore une fois … Durant tout l'échange, Tsuna garda cette voix calme et un peu froide. D'ailleurs, on ressentait parfaitement tout le charisme et l'autorité qu'il possédait, juste en l'écoutant parler de cette façon. Il était impossible, pour une personne ne l'ayant jamais rencontré, de savoir à quel point il avait put être faible autrefois.

Après l'échange, Dumbledore se rendit seul dans la grande salle afin de recevoir les élèves et vérifier que tout était en place. Une fois là bas, il retrouva le professeur Mcgonagall qui commençait à stresser sérieusement.

- Allons, allons Minerva, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en faire à ce point là, tout va très bien se passer, dit-il calmement

- Je l'espère Albus … Je l'espère sincèrement … Ah et puis, dites moi, sont ils arrivés?

- Mais oui, je viens de parler avec eux, et ils sont très charmants. _(Sauf pour certains … ) _De plus, il me semble qu'ils sont toujours dans mon bureau …

Pendant ce temps, un certains brun aux yeux émeraude, retrouvait ses amis dans la grande salle. Comme toujours, les retrouvailles furent joyeuses et les conversations entre eux furent chaleureuses. Seulement, une nouvelle agitation naquis dans la grande salle sous un regard amusé, caché derrière des lunettes en croissant de lune. Colin Crivey était rentré dans la grande salle tel un boulet de canon _(ou un boulet tout court) _ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivé au niveau de nos trois amis. Malgré le fait qu'il soit essoufflé, il tenta tout de même de prononcer une simple phrase, à renfort de grand gestes... Seulement, il pouvait gesticuler dans tout les sens, personne ne compris rien à sa phrase. Ses gesticulations avaient, cependant pour effet de faire tourner tout les regards de la grande salle vers lui, un silence de mort s'installant alors. Bien entendu toutes les personnes présentes étaient pendues à ses lèvres gercées, car chacun avait fini par reconnaître ses talents de ''reporter''.

- Aller Colin reprend ton souffle, on ne comprend strictement rien a ce que tu veux nous dire! Fit gentiment Hermione

- Ok... Pfff... Alors... Il... va … y avoir de... nouveaux professeurs...et... apparemment ce serait des moldus...

- ...

- Des moldus, dans notre école... Tu délire mon pauvre. Répliqua Ron d'une voie moqueuse

- En plus regarde la table des professeurs... Elle a pas été rallongé, y a juste une place en plus et une chaise haute... pour bébé... Ça doit être pour quelqu'un de très petite taille... (Hermione)

- Ouais, encore un de ces rats du ministère, rajouta Harry amer

- Allons, allons mesdemoiselles, messieurs, retournez à vos places s'il vous plaît. Il est temps de faire rentrer nos première années, ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils ont assez attendus ? (Dumbledore)

Alors que la salle se réorganisait, lentement, le directeur fit un signe discret à son concierge national, qu'il était temps d'aller cherché les ''invités'' très spéciaux. Pendant ce temps les première années furent répartis par le choixpeau. Une fois tout le monde bien installé, et Rusard revenus, blanc comme un linge, Miss Teigne rasée par endroit, le poil brûlé de manière... disons suspectes. Albus se dit que le cracmol avait du agir avec les jeunes mafieux comme avec n'importe quel élève de l'école. Retenant à grande peine un sourire amusé, il commença son éternel discours.

- Mes chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence pour vous à Poudlard …...

Son fameux texte répété durant des années, ne finiT cependant pas de la manière dont tout les élève s'attendaient...

- Enfin avant de commencer notre repas de ce soir, j'aimerai vous faire part d'une chose très importante et très particulière, qui je pense, se fera uniquement cette année... Comme notre petit journaliste, Colin Crivey, l'a si bien dit tout à l'heure, nous accueillons des invités tout particuliers qui durant leur passage dans notre école apprendrons à quelques élus choisis par mes bons soins, leur savoir faire... Et j'ai oublié, me semblerait-t-il, de vous dire que ce sont tous des moldus. Je tiens également à vous faire savoir que la majorité d'entre eux seront répartis dans les différentes maisons, à la demande de leur supérieur... Je tiens à ce que vous soyez respectueux envers nos visiteurs. De plus, tous parlent japonais, et je doute que ce soit votre cas. Donc, il serra donné à chacun des élèves choisis, ainsi qu'à nos professeurs, une potion pour remédier à ce léger problème. Voilà, maintenant que tout est dit, je souhaiterais d'abord faire rentrer les deux qui seront installés à la table des professeurs, et donc ne seront pas répartit... Veuillez accueillir Monsieur Sawada Tsunayoshi et Monsieur Reborn.

- Alors Colin avait raison! Des moldus vont bel et bien venir nous faire cours! souffla Ron à ses deux amis

- Il semblerait! rajouta Hermione, J'ai hâte de savoir qu'est ce que ce sera ces cours et surtout qui va y participer!

- Moi aussi! Je me demande quand même, qu'est ce que de simples moldus pourront bien nous apprendre? Fit Harry

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont jeunes? Ce serait trop beau non? Hi hi hi _(Parvati Patil qui espionnait la conversation)_

- Mais vous délirez complètement les gars! On s'en moque complètement! Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va devoir obéir à de sales moldus prétentieux! (Ron)

- Ô Ron je t'en pris! Encore un de tes f*utus préjugé sur les moldus! Je te préviens que si ça t'apporte encore des ennuis, faudra pas venir me demander de l'aide ou pleurer dans mes jupes... dit froidement la lionne de Gryffondor

- Pfff … comme si je pleurais dans tes jupes, franchement … râla le roux … pour ça faudrait d'abord que t'en porte, rajouta-t-il quand même pour lui assez bas pour qu'Hermione ne l'entende pas.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la grande porte au pied de l'escalier, Tsuna donnait ses dernières directives à ses gardiens. Parmi elles, il appuya particulièrement sur le fait qu'il ne voulait voir aucune bagarre en ce premier jour et que l'incident avec la chatte du gardiens ne devait jamais se reproduire. Tous agréèrent bon gré mal gré, et n'y croyant pas trop malgré tout, il se rendit, son tuteur à ses côtés, dans la grande salle.

Tout les élèves et tout les professeurs, se voyait déjà avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année, accompagné par un autre homme d'une soixantaine d'année, tout deux dans des habit de ''paysans''. Seulement, quand les portes s'ouvrirent, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir un jeune homme de 18 ans, marchand à côté d'un bébé portant un fédorat, d'environ 5 ans, tout deux revêtu d'un élégant costard noir chemise blanche... Ils avançaient d'une démarche assurée, ne trahissant aucun malaise face aux nombreux regards porté sur eux...

Arrivé devant les escaliers menant au directeur, qui était toujours debout sur l'estrade, le plus jeune des deux pris la parole, s'adressant aux professeurs:

- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, professeurs de l'éco...

Avant de finir sa phrase, il s'interrompit brusquement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retourna, le bébé l'imitant, fixa la porte de la grande salle un instant et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. L'instant d'après, avant que quiconque ne puisse faire la moindre réflexion, celle-ci vola en éclat...

Une épaisse fumée blanche, envahit la pièce, sous les cris de quelques élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore, ordonna à chacun de rester à sa place et de ne pas faire de bruit. Tous lui obéir, et chacun écouta attentivement les sons environnants. Seuls certains des plus attentif remarquèrent sans comprendre, l'air profondément découragé, du japonais.

Le brouillard blanc se dissipa assez rapidement, permettant ainsi à tout les sorciers présent d'admirer les restes des pauvres panneaux de bois, éparpillés un peu partout. Au centre de tout ce foutoir, deux Apollons se battaient férocement. Le premiers était armé d'une fourchette géante (alias un trident) et d'un sourire en coins qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Il était assez grand, et sa carrure élancée ne gâchait pas le tableau _(c'est Mukuro quoi)_. Le second, de la même taille que le premier, avait en revanche une stature plus large, et un regard rempli de promesses de mort lente et de douces tortures douloureuses pour son adversaire … _(Hibari pour les plus lent(e)s). _Ce regard avait d'ailleurs l'air d'amuser grandement son adversaire au lieu de lui faire peur … Un coup d'une extrême violence les sépara, laissant le temps à celui au trident de frapper le sol avec. Une masse informe et noir se répandit alors dans la pièce sous le regard: effrayé des élèves, agacé d'Hibari, et complètement blasé pour Tsuna qui se frottait à présent l'arête du nez en soupirant devant l'attitude des deux garçons. Alors que la masse noir allait se jeter sur Hibari _(plus besoin de faire de suspense sur leurs identités), _une voie puissante retentie, pleine d'exaspération certes, mais également d'autorité:

- C'est pas bientôt fini oui! Vous allez, tout les deux, me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de vous battre! En plus il me semble avoir été suffisamment clair sur le fait que je ne voulais pas voir de bagarre, au moins la première journée … Mukuro, tu as exactement deux secondes pour me faire disparaître cette illusion. fit un Tsuna en ''mode boss'' clairement agacé

A ces mots, qu'aucun des sorciers dans la salle ne comprit _(sauf Dumbledore et le professeur Mcgonagall)_, le trident frappa une nouvelle fois le sol, faisant ainsi disparaître la masse noir. Dans l'assemblée, les chuchotements se firent plus forts, et l'on pouvait aisément entendre: ''Mais comment il a fait pour faire apparaître cette chose?''; ''Ils sont fous!''; ''Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a dit l'autre?''.

Avant que les esprit ne s'échauffent d'avantage, Dumbledore repris la parole:

- Je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer les présentations. Mais avant... Vous aurez sans doute remarqué qu'une potion vient d'apparaître devant vous, elle vous permettra de comprendre ce que nos invités vous diront. Elle est cependant moins puissante que celle que je donnerai à vos camarades qui suivront les cours de ces jeunes gens...

Devant chaque élève, mais également chaque professeurs, était en effet apparut un verre contenant un liquide rougeâtre, des éléments inconnus flottants dedans. Tous le finirent d'un coup, essayant à grande peine d'ignorer le goût infâme de la mixture. Une fois fait, les verres disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est capable de comprendre ce qu'il va être dit, fit le vieil homme, je vais te laisser la parole Tsuna.

- Merci professeur. Bonjour à vous, je suis donc Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna.

Puis, se tournant vers le directeur,

- Professeur, si vous me le permettez, je souhaiterais prendre la suite de ces présentations, et parler moi même des cours qui auront lieux.

- Bien entendu.

- Je vous remercie.

Alors que l'échange se terminait, une tête rousse, répondant au doux nom de Ron Weasley, prit la parole tout haut, donnant ainsi le fond de sa Ô si profonde pensée:

- Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là! Il a quoi le même âge que nous, et vous voudriez qu'il nous donne des leçons! C'est une blague! Un moldu qui plus est!

Face à ces paroles, Tsuna resta de marbre, se contentant de fixer le poil de carotte qui avait pris la parole

- Désolé de vous contre dire monsieur Weasley, mais cette jeune personne est plus âgée que vous. (Dumbledore)

- Je m'en moque de ça! Mais regardez le! Il est faible ça se voit tout de suite!

- Pour qui te prends-tu sale gosse, pour oser parler ainsi au Juudaime! Excuse toi sur le champ! gronda une voix au niveau de la porte.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir apparaître Gokudera, la clope au bec, suivit de Yamamoto dont le sourire s'était, un peu beaucoup … crispé, et un boxeur anormalement calme à l'extrême.

L'argenté était hors de lui, et son envie de se jeter au cou de Ron était plus que visible. Rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher le funeste destin du Weasley mâle, de s'accomplir … et ce n'était certainement pas les autres gardiens de Tsuna qui allaient intervenir, alors que les paroles du roux résonnaient toujours à leurs petites oreilles. Ron, lui, devenait blanc comme un linge à mesure que le temps passait. Harry et Hermione attendirent de voir la suite des événements. Se demandant même si intervenir était une bonne idée, vu la bêtise dont pouvait faire preuve leur ami, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étrangers …

- Gokudera-kun, calme toi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux te voir tuer aucun des élèves de cette école! Intervint gentiment Tsuna, évitant ainsi à Ron de terribles souffrances,

- Mais Juudaime, ce minus vous a ouvertement manqué de respect, et... tenta tout de même le fumeur face à son boss.

- Même … Et je ne veux pas avoir à me répéter … Suis-je bien clair pour tout le monde?

- Mais tu dois bien avouer que c'est très grave ce qu'il vient d'insinuer. Et que la pensée de lui mettre une bonne leçon est plus que plaisante. Répliqua l'Arcobaleno

- hannnn … Reborn, fais moi plaisir, je t'en pris. Pour une fois dans ta vie, évite de remettre de l'huile sur le feu.

- Pas envie … Répondit simplement le tuteur démoniaque,

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec l'Acambo_**(1)**_, cet herbivore roux doit être punis pour t'avoir manqué de respect. Laisse moi le mordre à mort... _(vous avez deviné qui c'était? ^^)_

- C'est hors de question … Se borna Tsuna.

- Moi j'ai une solution à proposer si vous voulez !

Un silence accueilli cette remarque, prononcé de manière calme par l'illusionniste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? (Tsuna)

- Moi j'ai une solution pour ''punir'' ce garçon, sans pour autant le tuer ou avoir recours à la violence...

- Vas y... fit le jeune boss, hésitant

- Kufufu … J'avais pensé à un ''duel'' où le but serait de ne pas se faire toucher par la carotte _(alias Ron)_

La dite ''carotte'' voulu répliquer, mais il se reçut un coup de la part de sa voisine qui le fit taire.

- Je vois … Mais dans ce cas, qui affronterait-t-il? (Tsuna)

- J'ai déjà réfléchi à cette question, et je proposerai l'Arcobaleno pour ça …

- Je refuse tout net Mukuro. Je ne voudrais pas le blesser. Si tu veux un adversaire à sa taille, met lui l'ahou uchi … Ça conviendra très bien.

Cette fois, Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher le roux de parler

- Non mais et puis quoi encore! C'est complètement stupide! Vous voulez que j'affronte ce gamin de quoi … 5ans! Ce sale morveux qui veux faire grand et qui porte un chapeau ridicule! Il vaux pas mieux que cet enfant vache …

- Fais pas ça Reb...

- J'accepte le défi … on se retrouve dehors toi là bas … (Reborn)

- Très bien de toute manière il faudra pas venir pleurer si t'as mal … (Ron)

Reborn sortit immédiatement, suivi de près par les gardiens de Tsuna. Ils avaient tous (sauf Lambo) un grand sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la raclée qu'allait se prendre ''Carotte-man''. Le Decimo, lui, n'avait pas bougé et soupirait déjà en pensant au massacre et au fait qu'à la base, il ne voulait surtout pas effrayé les jeunes sorciers … Il se retourna donc vers le proviseur et lui présenta ses excuses pour les conséquences qui allaient découler de ce ''duel''. Celui-ci lui répondit que cela n'était pas grave et en aucun cas il ne devait se sentir responsable. De plus, avait-t-il rajouté, l'élève impliqué avait accepté ce défi de lui-même. Tsuna le gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement et commença à se diriger vers la cour pour assister à ''l'échange'', mais il se fit arrêté par Ron,

- Tsuna, c'est bien ça?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Tu ne devrais pas laisser ce bébé m'affronter.

- C'est lui qui a accepté ce duel. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'interposer cette fois. Je suis de toute façon, trop fatigué pour ça. Répondit Tsuna

- Tu es bien cruel. Cet enfant va être blessé par ta faute tu sais! Railla Ron

- C'est vraie, je suis peut être cruel … oui, cruel envers toi pour te laisser affronter Reborn. Après tout si tu t'en sort, en vie et surtout, sans finir dans un lit d'hôpital, cela voudra dire qu'il s'est adoucit avec le temps …

Et il partit sur ces mots, laissant la pauvre carotte avec ses amis et cette phrase énigmatique … choquante … réaliste … bref … Laissant cette phrase atteindre le petit cerveau de notre Ron national …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

C'est vrai, je suis peut être cruel … oui, cruel envers toi pour te laisser affronter Reborn. Après tout si tu t'en sors, en vie et surtout, sans finir dans un lit d'hôpital, cela voudra dire qu'il s'est adoucit avec le temps …

Et il partit sur ces mots, laissant la pauvre carotte avec ses amis et cette phrase énigmatique … choquante … réaliste … bref … Laissant cette phrase atteindre le petit cerveau de notre Ron national …

Derrière lui, Harry était stupéfait par la phrase du japonais, et il se dit que ce serait peut être beaucoup mieux pour Ron de refuser ce combat. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de divulguer ses pensées à son ami, l'enquiquineur national de Poudlard, la fouine **N.1** de Serpentard décida de venir mettre son grain de sel dans la partie.

Alors Weasley, on est tellement faible que l'on se met à affronter des enfants pour se remonter le moral!

La ferme la fouine, on t'as pas sonné … (Ron)

Tu sais que si tu perds tu seras la risée de l'école … De toute manière même si tu gagnes, les gens ne t'attribueront aucun mérite pour avoir battu un enfant de 5ans... déjà que tu n'en as pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout... railla le blond

Toi je te jure que je te le ferrais regretter... siffla Ron haineux,

Mon dieu, j'ai peur ….

Draco, on y va, tu ne veux tout de même pas rater le début du spectacle? Demanda calmement un autre Serpentard

Tu as raison Blaise, allons y …

A ces mots, les verts et argents s'éloignèrent, prenant la même direction que Tsuna un peu plus tôt. Ils furent vite suivi par les trois Gryffondor, dont l'un _(devinez le quel...) _jubilait. Une fois hors du château, dans la petite cour juste devant l'entrée, ils virent Reborn, son fédorat toujours vissé sur la tête, qui attendait patiemment que son adversaire arrive pour que le combat puisse commencer … enfin ''patiemment'' est un bien grand mot lorsqu'il s'agit de Reborn … Tout autour de cette ex-cours et futur aire de combat, les élèves et professeurs s'entassaient tel un vulgaire banc de sardines pour pouvoir assister à la rencontre et surtout pour avoir une bonne vue. Les japonais eux, s'étaient installé sur les bancs de granites à l'intérieur même de la zone du soi disant affrontement …

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry et Hermione partirent se trouver un banc eux aussi … juste à côté de celui occupé par leurs … peut-être … futurs professeurs. Ils avaient l'air plus ou moins intéressé par les événements, et suivaient le tout avec plus ou moins d'attention. En parlant d'attention, Harry observa que l'un de ceux qui avaient littéralement explosé la porte de la grande salle, semblait porter toute la sienne sur les gens entassés autour d'eux, les fusillant allègrement de son meilleur regard made in carnivore. Mais lorsque cette même personne lui jeta un regard froid après avoir sentit le sien sur lui, il se reconcentra très vite sur l'intérieur de la cour.

C'est à peu prêt à ce moment que deux femmes, yeux masqués et cheveux roses, firent leur entrée dans la zone de duel. Dès leur arrivée, plus que remarquée par la gente sorcière, il sembla à Harry entendre un vague ''Tch … Les Cervello'', assez méprisant, venant de l'argenté. A peine arrivées, l'une des deux femmes pris la parole de sa voie grave:

Bonjour. Nous allons arbitrer ce match opposant donc Reborn et Ron Weasley. Ils durera dix minutes. Le terrain est cette cours, délimité par ces piliers. Les règles de ce duel sont ne pas se faire toucher ou frapper par son adversaire. Les armes ainsi que la magie sont autorisées. Il est interdit de tuer son adversaire. Des questions ?

Absolument pas. Répondit du tac au tac Reborn

Si moi j'en ai une ! Intervint la carotte,

Je vous écoute …

Vous êtes qui au juste ?

…

Elles sont ce que nous appelons des Cervello... répondit placidement Tsuna.

0_0 ?

Pour faire simple, elles sont les arbitres systématiques d' absolument tout les duels ou combats **officiels** pouvant avoir lieux, du milieu dans lequel mes amis et moi évoluons.

Oui, ce ne sont que des charognards, amatrices de combats, et traîtresses en puissance durant leurs heures perdues... ajouta froidement Gokudera

Je vois... ne pu que répondre le rouge et or.

Ron Weasley, acceptez-vous ce duel ? Reppetta l'une des femmes rose calmement

Oui je l'accepte!

Dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer! ... ALLEZ Y!

Et le combat débuta enfin. Il durerait donc dix minutes. Une fois cette information bien assimilée, Reborn en conclu qu'il avait bien le temps de s'amuser un peu avec son adversaire. Celui ci semblait d'ailleurs se dire que dix secondes seraient amplement suffisantes pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Grave erreur ...

C'est un Stupéfix qui partit en premier de la baguette de Ron. Lui qui savourait déjà sa victoire sur le bébé, fut extrêmement surpris … voir choqué … quand celui ci évita facilement … les mains toujours dans les poches. Un autre sort fusa, puis un autre, et un suivant, cela durant près de huit minutes … Toujours le même résultat … Le gamin évitait en faisant juste un pas sur le côté, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres … Pendant un moment, le sorcier songea à l'utilisation discrète de l'un des impardonnables, mais le regard que lui lança Hermione l'en dissuada très rapidement …

Voyant que son opposant sorcier commençait à fatiguer, Reborn décida que c'était le bon moment pour l'asticoter un peu …

Alors petit, tu abandonnes déjà? (Reborn)

Jamais!

Pourtant tu m'as l'air bien fatigué!

Ce n'est qu'une impression, je ne faisais que m'échauffer …

Ah ok! Ça te dirais que je m'échauffe moi aussi?

Pardon ? 0_0

Moi aussi je vais m'échauffer un peu, il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul …

Il ne vous reste plus qu'une minute … annonça une Cervello

Très bien, allons y Léon !

Le petit caméléon descendit docilement dans la main de son partenaire et se transforma en … une petite pantoufle verte … Une fois le chausson en main, le bébé s'élança sur son adversaire et lui asséna un grand coup sur la tête avant que celui ci n'ait le temps de réagir. La puissance du coup fit que Ron s'écrasa par terre, mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour qu'il perde conscience …

Les dix minutes sont écoulées … Vainqueur de cette rencontre: Reborn.

Deux voix s'élevèrent dans un parfait ensemble alors que deux personne accouraient vers le roux … toujours à terre …

RON!

Hnnnn, répondit l'interpellé

Est-ce que ça va? (Harry)

Oui. Je vais juste avoir une belle bosse …

Tant mieux. (Hermione)

…

Bien! Maintenant que cette interlude ''action'' est terminée, je vous propose de retourner dans la grande salle! (Dumbledore)

Une fois tout le monde de nouveau installé … et présenté pour certains mafieux … la répartition des nouveaux ''professeurs'' put commencer. Comme avec n'importe qui, la directrice de Gryffondor appela chaque personne une par une et leur posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

Lambo Bovino! commença-t-elle

Ha ha ha ha ! Lambo-san est le premier ! se vanta l'enfant … pour changer …

Lambo, assieds toi sur le tabouret s'il te plaît, et tait toi. (Tsuna)

Une fois fait, l'étrange entité … objet … commença à regarder à l'intérieur de la tête de l'enfant … Il ne trouva pas grand chose. Le choix de sa maison fut dont vite décidé.

Poufsouffle! cria-t-il

Et la même action se répéta pour les autres, avec toute fois quelques variantes:

Chrome Dokuro!

Hai …

Poufsouffle!

bien … répondit-t-elle de sa petite voie, timidement

Gokudera Hayato!

Serdaigle!

Tch … fut la seule réponse qu'il trouva

Hibari Kyoya!

Si tu me met avec de faibles herbivores trop bruyant, je te mord à mort... menaça-t-il le choixpeau

Hibari-san, tu iras là où il te dira d'aller … et sans râler je te prie… intervînt Tsuna

Hnn …

Oui je sais c'est trop injuste, mais c'est comme ça …

Serpentard! annonça l'entitée

Parfais …

Hibari était parfaitement satisfait … enfin … jusqu'à ce que la personne suivante soit placée …

Rokudo Mukuro!

Kufufu … Il semblerait que ce soit mon tour …

Oh … Dit moi gamin … ton esprit et tes penses sont toujours ainsi? (choixpeau)

Kufufu … Cela pose-t-il un problème pour me mettre dans une de ces quatre ''maisons''?

Aucun … Je dirais même que cela devient une évidence que ce sera : Serpentard!

Après un instant de flottement, Mukuro lança:

Oh! Je suis donc avec toi ma chère Alouette! Quel plaisir!

Approche moi et tu regretteras très vite d'avoir quitter ton bocal Ananas herbivore …

Kufufu … c'est ce que l'on verra …

La vieille femme repris donc sa tâche, sans plus se formaliser des deux énergumènes alors que leur Boss les faisait taire d'un simple regard.

Sasagawa Ryohei!

EXTRÊMENT PRESENT! hurla l'intéressé

Gryffondor!

EXTRÊME! et une population sorcière temporairement sourde, et une …

et le dernier: Yamamoto Takeshi!

Ha ha ha, je suis là! répondit le brun

Gryffondor!

Ha ha ha! Je suis avec toi on dirait! dit il à son ''éminent'' collègue du soleil

C'est extrêmement génial Yamamoto! répondit celui ci

Une fois tout ce beau monde, confortablement assis sur les bancs des différentes maisons, le directeur repris la parole :

Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, nous allons pouvoir commencer notre repas de ce soir !

Il frappa dans ses mains, et de nombreux plats aux senteurs alléchantes apparurent sur toutes les tables, donnant ainsi le signal de début de repas aux élèves et professeurs.

Tout se passa dans un calme relatif, les conversations allants bon train. D'ailleurs, toutes ces conversations avaient le même sujet: les nouveaux fous furieux de Poudlard, alias la famille Vongola. Ceux ci par contre demeuraient silencieux, écoutant attentivement tout ce qu'il pouvait être dit sur eux et sur leur prochaine charge de travail. En gros, qui avait un caractère fort, qui était plutôt effacé et **surtout**, qui était en conflit **permanent** et avec qui … (bien entendu, Lambo n'est **absolument pas** compté dans ce ''eux''). Tout cela en dégustant tranquillement le festin leur faisant face …

Une fois ce repas terminé, les élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs, accompagnés de ceux qui avaient été répartis, les préfets leur faisant une visite guidée de leurs salles communes respectives etc … Seul bémol, un certain nuage qui refusait catégoriquement de laisser **son** ciel passer la nuit **sans lui** … Mais cela fut rapidement réglé par Tsuna, qui savait très bien comment calmer rapidement l'esprit **très** possessif de son amant … Bref

Tout le monde passa une nuit agréable sans que rien ne vienne la troubler. Le lendemain, au petit déjeuné, le directeur de l'école prit la parole:

Bien le bonjour mes enfants. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais il y a une chose que je me devais de faire ce matin. Et c'est la désignation de ceux qui bénéficieront des cours donnés par nos invités.

Professeur! intervint une certaine brune de Gryffondor

Oui Miss Granger?

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée judicieuse de mettre des cours en plus à certains élève! Nous avons beaucoup de travail et nos buses à la fin de l'année!

Ne vous inquiétez pas comme cela! Ceux qui seront choisis n'auront aucun cours supplémentaire! De plus, vos notes obtenues dans leurs matières compterons pour vos buses! De plus, si vos professeurs moldus sont dans l'ensemble satisfaits du travail que vous aurez fournis, il se peut que vous receviez des points en plus. Ces initiatives viennent de moi et des enseignants concernés. Vous conviennent-elles à tous?

Un oui général et énergique lui répondit.

Bien. C'est parfait. Passons donc à l'énumération des heureux élus, si je puis dire: Hermione Granger; Pansy Parkinson; Ron Weasley; Blaise Zabini; Harry Potter; Draco Malfoy; Luna Lovegood; Colin Crivey; Vincent Crabbe; Gregory Goyle; Fred et Georges Weasley; Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et enfin Théodore Nott. Voilà. Maitetenant que vous êtes au courant je vous prierais de suivre vos nouveaux professeurs dans votre salle de classe pour plus de détails. Merci. Quant aux autres, je leur rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas exempt de cours. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Les 17 **''**chanceux**'' **suivirent donc leurs professeurs jusqu'à une salle se situant à l'autre bout du château, dans une aile qui leur était totalement inconnue. Arrivé au bout d'un large couloir, ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe gigantesque, presque aussi grande que la grande salle (de la taille de la salle d'entraînement dans le futur environ). Elle contenait pile juste assez de chaise pour tout le monde et une table pour chacun des sorciers. Une fois tout le monde assis, les sorciers d'un côté _( gryffondors et serpentards séparés __**et**_ _éloignés)_, les professeurs de l'autre, Tsuna pris la parole encore une fois.

Bon, comme vous l'avez tous sans doute compris, cette année nous serons vos professeurs. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous avertir, les cours que vous ferez avec nous, n'ont rien à voir avec ce que vous faisiez jusqu'à présent … à part peut être celui de Ryohei … non, finalement non …

Professeur … commença Hermione

Appelle moi Tsuna. La coupa-t-il gentiment,

D'accord … Euh … Alors Tsuna, j'ai une question!

Oui je t'écoute …

Quelles seront les matières que nous travaillerons avec vous?

J'y viens ne t'inquiète pas. Donc je disais, ces cours n'ont rien à voir avec ce que vous avez pu faire jusqu'à présent! Si jamais vous n'êtes pas résolus à le suivre jusqu'au bout sans abandonner, il vaudrait mieux renoncer tout de suite. Alors je ne le demanderais qu'une seule fois: Qui parmi vous ne souhaite pas faire partis de cette classe spéciale? Qui d'entre vous n'a pas assez de détermination pour suivre cette apprentissage que nous vous proposons? Car ce ne sera pas facile, je vous préviens tout de suite...

…

Personne? (Tsuna)

Pfff … qui serait assez stupide pour abandonner avant même d'avoir commencé? En tout cas, **aucun** des serpentards présents ne fera ce choix débile! Pas vrai? (Malfoy)

**OUAIS!**

Et pour vous? s'enquit le jeune Boss, se tournant vers le groupe resté muet,

Pareil! Répondit simplement un certain brun aux yeux verts,

Parfait! Puisque tout le monde est près nous allons pouvoir y aller! Pas vrai Reborn!

Je suis d'accord avec toi!

Je te laisse le soin de tout leurs expliquer en détail! Moi j'ai quelque chose à faire.

A ces mots, le gardiens de la tempête réagi au quart de tour.

Je viens avec vous Judaime!

Non … j'y vais mais seul.

Mais …

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne serai pas loin. Et puis je ne risque rien ici non?

Mais …

Non ? …

Hnnn … Moui … se résigna le fumeur

Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Et il sortit de la salle. Une fois que l'attention des sorciers n'était plus focalisée sur la porte de bois, Reborn commença ses explications:

Ciaossu! Je suis Reborn comme vous le savez tous déjà! Je vais vous donner une feuille à chacun, ce sera votre emploi du temps de la semaine! Tachez, et cela vaut pour chacun de vous, d'être à l'heure. Il n'y aura aucun traitement de faveur! Compris?

OUI!

Passons aux matières que vous aurez …

A cet instant, les oreilles d'une certaine brune de Gryffondor, s'ouvrirent en grand, captant ainsi toutes les paroles émises par le bébé

Pour commencer, vous devrez avoir une condition physique optimale! Pour cela Ryohei vous fera faire un peu de sport!

EXTRÊME!

Ensuite, pour vous détendre un peu, vous passerez quelques heures avec Hibari!

Les yeux du concerné se mirent à luire.

Puis, vous verrez les sciences de l'esprit avec Mukuro et Chrome! Les sciences vous serons enseignées par Gokudera!

Tch …

Vous ferez quelques jeux avec Yamamoto!

Et en ce qui concerne ce que vous ferez avec moi … vous verrez bien.

Ha ha ha ! On va bien rigoler!

Vous avez tout suivit?

J'ai u …

Reborn!

Oui Harry?

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom! S'étonna le Gryffondor,

Qui sait … répondit énigmatiquement le bébé au fédorat,

Euh .. Bon bah … Ah oui! Et Tsuna? Quel sera la matière de Tsuna?

A ces mots, il vit l'ensemble des moldus se raidir et fixer Reborn, qui arborait un sourire terrifiant,

Dame-Tsuna vous apprendra qui vous êtes réellement! Vous ne participerez à son cours que lorsqu'il le décidera! Il vous apprendra à maîtriser une force que vous ne soupçonnez même pas mais qui vous permettra de réaliser de grandes choses!

Ah … Et comment saura-t-il que nous sommes prêt à assister à son cours? Car je suppose que c'est ça qu'il attend de nous… (Hermione)

Je le saurai car je serais avec vous, la majeur partie du temps …

Toutes les tête se tournèrent en même temps vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole: Tsuna. Celui ci rentrait tout juste de son petit tour de l'aile qui leur avait été gentiment attribuée par Dumbledore, afin que rien ne vienne les déranger ou plutôt **qu'eux** ne dérange personne …

Pendant ce ''tour du propriétaire'', Tsuna avait placé des pièges **anti-sorciers-possédant-une-curiosité-maladive** _(il avait très un mauvais pressentiment à ce niveau là)_ et des alertes dans les couloirs et dans les salles qu'il comptait utiliser: pour l'entraînement de ses gardiens _(et lui même) _ainsi que pour tout ce qui concernait _la Famiglia_ (salle de réunion, son bureau, … ) faut dire que les Vongola et la mafia n'allait malheureusement pas s'arrêter pour eux … Bien évidement tout ses gardiens (et Reborn) étaient au courant, il les avaient prévenus.

De toute manière Mukuro avait quasiment en permanence son esprit connecté à celui de son pseudo-Boss, le surveillant pour pouvoir agir immédiatement en cas de problème. Tsuna, lui, désespérait de le voir se lasser de cette surveillance très rapprochée, mais il ne pouvait même pas lui ordonner ou essayer de l'en dissuader parce que cette décision venait de l'ensemble de la famille. Il faut dire que la fois où il était parti s'entraîner seul, dans la montagne, et sans prévenir personne, pendant deux semaines, avait fait peur à beaucoup de personne. Les membres des familles Vongola et Cavallone bien évidement, mais également à une famille ennemie qui avait reçu, réparti sur ces deux semaines, la visite surprise de cinq fous furieux _(les gardiens sans Lambo qui ne faisait que pleurer dans les jupes de la mama et Chrome_) et de cinq Arcobalenos plutôt en colère. Chacun d'eux étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient responsable de la disparition soudaine de leur Ciel. Enfin pas si soudaine que ça … la mama n'était pas inquiète elle … Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'elle savait pertinemment où se trouvait son fils _(il avait laissé une lettre)_.En ce qui concerne cette famille ennemi, elle se tient trèèèès tranquille maintenant, c'est bizarre …

Du coup, à son retour, il dut rendre des comptes à de nombreuses personnes, râler intérieurement contre sa tête en l'air de mère, s'excuser durant des heures et accepter que Mukuro le surveille. Mais il devait bien avouer que la présence de l'illusionniste dans un coin de son esprit n'était pas que désagréable. Lorsque Tsuna s'ennuyait, seul dans son bureau, il partait dans de grandes discussions avec lui. Et lorsque le petit Boss faisait une erreur dans l'un de ses trop nombreux rapports, une petite voix dans sa tête _(celle de Mukuro)_ l'aidait à la corriger rapidement avant que Reborn ne le voit. Au fil du temps, une certaine complicité s'était formée entre eux, à tel point que Mukuro autorisait parfois Tsuna à se rendre dans son esprit où il se confiait à lui. Toute fois, cela ne dépassait pas le seuil de l'amitié.

Mais revenons à nos petits sorciers qui examinaient attentivement leurs nouvel emploi du temps. Il était répartit sur tout les jours de la semaine sauf le samedi et le dimanche qui avaient été miraculeusement épargnés par l'avalanche de lettres.

Il se composait ainsi:

**Lundi:** 8-12 H sport avec Ryohei; deux heures pour manger; 14-18 H ''détente'' avec Hibari. _(même sur le papier il y a des guillemets)_

**Mardi:** début des cours à six heure avec quatre heures en compagnie de Reborn; puis deux heures en compagnie de Gokudera; le repas de 12 à 14; le cours de Mukuro et Chrome toute l'après-midi.

**Mercredi**: Toute la matinée, jeux avec Yamamoto (de 8 à 12 heures); ensuite le repas à midi (deux heures toujours); l'après-midi est entièrement libre.

**Jeudi**: Le cours de huit à dix heures est géré par Gokudera; repas; reste de la journée est libre également.

**Vendredi**: Toute la journée est occupée par Reborn.

**Samedi et Dimanche**: Libres

Une fois que tout le monde eut lu et relu le petit bout de papier, se désespérant d'avoir autant de cours et pas assez de temps libre (surtout le mardi), une interrogation fleurit dans les esprits: Où se trouvait les heures de cours attribuées à Tsuna? Une main se leva pour poser cette question qui travaillait sérieusement le crâne des jeunes gens, mais la réponse leur fut immédiatement donnée:

Si vous ne voyez pas où se trouve les cours de Dame-Tsuna, c'est normal, ils vous apparaîtront clairement au moment voulue! (Reborn)

En attendant, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au repas de ce midi! Ça vous laissera le temps de vous installer plus confortablement dans votre dortoir et de visiter un peu cette aile qui, je pense, vous est inconnue! Par contre, je ne veux pas voir de bagarre … ajouta Tsuna

Mais nous sommes dans les mêmes dortoirs que les autres, non? On a pas besoin de s'installer ! Firent les jumeaux dans une synchronisation parfaite

Ha ha ha … Oui c'est vrai, seulement vous devrez le faire sans baguette !

Pardon … s'étrangla Pansy

Parfaitement, vous n'aurez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie cette année, sauf durant vos temps libre et là, pour vous installer … (Gokudera)

Kufufu … Et nous, nous veillerons à ce que cette règle soit bien appliquée …

C'est vraiment bizarre votre truc! De toute manière, c'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de très difficile! (Blaise)

Pas difficile! Parle pour toi qui a tendance à ne rien emmener! Mais moi j'ai énormément de robes et de chaussures en plus, j'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie! Imagine que je les froisse! rétorqua Pansy

Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos robes de sorcier! Nous vous avons fait porter des vêtements qui seront beaucoup plus confortables pour nos … activités … Le tout livré avec en bonus quelques accessoires que vous devrez porter en permanence! (Reborn)

Maintenant filez, et n'oubliez pas de vous changer pour mon cours avec Chrome … Et d'être à l'heure surtout!

A la fin de cette phrase, c'est une vague de dix-sept tête brunes, blondes et rousses qui quitta rapidement la gigantesque salle sans se retourner. Tous se rendirent à leur dortoirs afin de se changer pour certains, et '_'d'admirer quelles horreurs ces crétins de moldus allaient leur faire porter''_ (Dixit Malfoy et Pansy). Mais une fois devant les dit ''horreurs'' tout ceux qui avaient osé critiquer avant de voir durent bien reconnaître que ces ''crétins de moldus'' avait bon goût. Tous se changèrent et rangèrent, le tout avec plus ou moins de classe, leur garde-robe de l'année. Le seul détail pour lequel tout les élèves _(sauf Luna … mais bon … c'est Luna quoi)_ se plaignirent, ce fut pour les poids qu'ils devaient accrocher aux bras et aux jambes: en tout quarante kilos pour les garçons et vingt pour les filles _(Tsuna avait du utiliser toute la vigilance dont il pouvait faire preuve pour que Reborn ne rajoute pas malencontreusement cinq kilos)._

Et c'est ainsi que nos étudiants spéciaux firent fureur dans leur nouvelle tenues durant le déjeuner :

Blaise portait un jean foncé qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau mat. Un T-shirt blanc sans manche, sur lequel un grand motif tribal noir serpentait d'un omoplate à l'autre, contrastait le tout, mettant en valeur son torse et ses bras musclé mais sans excès.

Théo arborait la même tenue, mis à part les couleurs du haut inversées et les manches serrées qui lui arrivaient au coude. Il était un véritable appel à la luxure et Blaise se faisait un plaisir de fusiller du regard quiconque tentait de s'approcher trop près de lui …

Pansy avait eu droit à une jupe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse blanche et portait un débardeur vert pâle qui lui allait étrangement bien. Ce haut arrivait, malgré sa couleur, à faire ressortir les yeux de la jeune fille. Des chaussures blanches à talons finissaient cette ensemble.

Malfoy était plus élégant que jamais! Le jean taille basse surmonté d'une chemise aux manches courtes d'un blanc immaculé lui sciait à merveille. C'était un ensemble simple et extrêmement basique, mais sur un Draco Malfoy, c'était tellement sexy que ça en devenait indécent. Et il en était parfaitement conscient.

Crabbe et Goyle portaient presque la même tenue: un pantalon en jean sans coupe défini, et un haut noir aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux épaules. C'était un concentré de force retenue qui faisait reculer bien des élèves.

Luna était aux anges. Selon elle, ces professeurs moldus avaient dû parler avec des ronflacks cornus pour choisir ses vêtements, car elle les adorait. Elle arborait un magnifique haut parsemé de fleurs multicolores et un sarouel bicolore : une jambe était jaune canari et l'autre bleu océan. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cette ensemble insolite était à ravir … enfin … sur Luna.

Colin avait eu droit à un simple short blanc et un T-shirt bleu pastel. Ça le faisait ressembler à un petit garçon d'à peine douze ans.

Les jumeaux Weasley portaient un jean usé au niveau des genoux et un T-shirt rouge sang, avec de petits symboles celtes argentés dans le dos _(un texte écrit verticalement),_ qui rappelaient évidement la couleur de leurs cheveux. Malgré la ressemblance, les plus attentifs remarquèrent tout de même que les hauts, bien que très ressemblants, possédaient **une** différence: les textes sur leur dos.

Neville, Dean et Seamus portaient quasiment le même ensemble : jean et chemise manches courtes grise pour Dean bleue pour Seamus et jaune pâle pour Neuville.

Hermione était magnifique dans une jupe longue indigo qui lui arrivait au milieu du tibia et un débardeur de même couleur que la jupe avec une splendide rose blanche dans le coin inférieur droit de celui-ci. Le tout surmonté d'une chemise blanche.

Ron n'était pas en reste avec un pantalon noir qui mettait ses jambes puissantes en valeur ainsi qu'un T-shirt orange.

Harry, enfin se contentait lui aussi d'un pantalon noir mais il avait une chemise vert foncé aux motifs tribaux noir sur le bord de la manche droite.

Par contre, ils avaient tous en commun une chose: un étrange bracelet noir où sept petits blocs de verre aux contours d'argent étaient répartis à égale distance les uns des autres, sur chaque poignet et sur chaque cheville _(on peut les voir sur les filles)_. Ils étaient très beaux, c'est vrai … mais ce que personne ne savaient, à part ceux qui les portaient, c'était leur poids: 5 kilos le bracelet pour ces dames, et dix pour ces messieurs. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas très lourd, juste un peu dérangeant. Mais ceux qui avaient déjà eu des poids le savaient bien … à la fin de la journée, ils auront tous l'impression que ces maudits bracelets pèsent au moins cent kilos chacun …

Une fois le repas fini et les nombreuses questions et groupies évitées avec brios _(pas pour tous mais c'est un détail)_, les dix-sept jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leur aile de travail, qu'ils avaient un peu visitée avant le déjeuné. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la salle, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils fixèrent tous la porte comme des flans avant qu'une voix derrière eux ne les fassent sursauter et se retourner telle une seule entité. Ce n'était que Tsuna que les regardaient légèrement amusé _(pour une fois que ce n'est pas à lui qu'on fait peur)._Une fois tous remis de leur choc, ils rentrèrent dans la pièce sombre, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré la porte se referma dans un grincement sinistre, laissant des frissons dans le dos des pauvres étudiants qui ne se doutaient pas que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre allait être une des expériences les plus marquantes de toute leur vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

La salle était entièrement plongée dans le noir, on ne pouvait même pas voir sa propre main, même en la mettant devant son visage. Pansy s'accrochait désespérément au bras de son voisin, tel un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Les élèves étaient nerveux, ils avaient l'impression d'être épiés, observés par des yeux invisibles à cause de l'obscurité. Alors que la tension montait de plus en plus, une simple phrase changea ce qui était de la simple angoisse en une panique générale monstre. C'était un léger_ ''Dîtes, où est Tsuna?'' _prononcé innocemment par Luna. Après un moment de silence très pesant, elle s'écria_ ''Tiens, il est là je l'ai trouvé''_ avant de courir dans une direction pour finir par disparaître elle aussi, engloutie par les ténèbres de la salle de classe. C'est à peu près à ce moment là que la situation, déjà très difficile, devint ingérable, les cris et les appels à Luna fusaient de toute part, à un moment, les jumeaux Weasley essayèrent même de rejoindre Luna en courant dans sa direction, mais rien n'y fit, ils ne faisaient que courir dans le vide, le tout dans un mouvement de panique général. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire, se dit Harry les yeux rivés désespérément sur l'endroit où son amie avait disparut …grave erreur que de penser cela … une voix absolument terrifiante se fit entendre, elle venait à la fois de partout et de nul part. Elle avait un rire absolument dément mais personne ne songeait à rire dans pareille situation, au contraire, Pansy et Colin étaient même partis dans un concours de pleurs et de cris. D'un coup, des images d'horreurs apparurent devant les yeux des pauvres sorciers, toutes plus glauques les une que les autres. Pour un psychopathe, ces images auraient été de véritables œuvres d'arts. Des cadavres, des scènes de carnages, du sang, des corps mutilés encore secoués de spasmes violents, des visages tordus de douleurs, des paysages détruits et ravagés, de la désolation à ne plus savoir qu'en faire … Une véritable torture pour les esprits ''fragiles'' …

Au bout d'au moins quinze minutes de ce calvaire psychologique, il était évident que les nerfs étaient à vifs et que quelqu'un allait finir par craquer … Ça n'a pas manqué, et Blaise péta littéralement son câble ! Au milieu du chaos il se mit à hurler:

- BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT! J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUUS! ARRÊTEZ CA TOUT DE SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!

Un silence suivit sa réplique, les images morbides arrêtèrent de défiler pour redevenir une simple obscurité profonde … Puis le rire ''démoniaque'' repris mais franchement moqueur cette fois …

- Kufufuf ! Enfin, je commençais à désespérer ! Je crois qu'ils peuvent nous rejoindre à présent, qu'en penses-tu ma petite Chrome?

Une deuxième voix, plus douce cependant, s'éleva pour répondre à la question de la première.

- Je suis de votre avis Mukuro-sama …

La sorte de brouillard sombre, qui obscurcissait la vue des jeunes étudiants se dissipa progressivement, leur permettant de distinguer parfaitement l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvaient. Une jolie pièce aux nuances indigo et très bien éclairée les attendait. Dans un coin de celle-ci, Tsuna, Luna et les deux professeurs censés leur faire cours prenaient calmement le thé sur des canapés en cuire extrêmement confortables.

- Coucou tout le monde! s'écria joyeusement Luna, Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue avec moi quand je vous ai dit que je voyais Tsuna? Vous êtes restés dans le brouillard et Mukuro m'a gentiment proposée de prendre le thé en vous attendant!

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE? s'énerva Malfoy

Le garçon avait hurlé cette phrase sous le joug de la colère, mais la réponse de son professeur, la jeune femme fragile en plus, ne fit que la renforcer.

- Mukuro-sama et moi, on voulait voir si vous aviez un mental fort, si vous vous laissiez facilement aller à la panique et si vous aviez un bon contrôle de votre esprit. Mais il semblerai que ce ne soit pas le cas, sauf pour cette fille qui nous a vue et qui a su passer à travers la brume.

- COMMENT … ? siffla dangereusement le serpentard

- Kufufu … Ce que ma chère petite Chrome essaye de vous dire avec tant de diplomatie, c'est que vous êtes faibles psychologiquement. On peut vous manipuler sans grande difficulté et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte … C'est assez navrant je dois dire. Je m'attendais vraiment à mieux, je suis déçu.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le préfet des vert et argent se jeta avec force sur Mukuro dans l'espoir vain de le frapper et de lui faire ravaler son sourire en coin. Cela amusa grandement le gardien de la brume qui se prit au jeu. Le gamin avait décidé de s'attaquer à lui … Très bien, il allait lui montrer qui était le plus fort. D'un mouvement de main fluide, il stoppa net son ''adversaire'' dans son élan, le paralysant sur place. Une fois fait, Mukuro se leva souplement de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Malfoy. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui dit un vague ''essaye donc de me frapper pour voir'' avant de le relâcher et de lui mettre un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, qui envoya le serpentard s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Voyant que son opposant peinait à se relever, il décida de se retourner et de poser **LA** question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait frapper l'élève. _(c'est pour passer le temps quoi)._

- Dis moi mon petit Tsunayoshi?

- Oui … répondit vaguement l'interpelé

- Tu ne m'empêche pas de me battre contre ce gamin?

Le dit gamin tiqua à l'insulte et se rua de nouveau avec encore plus de hargne sur son opposant, lequel le remarqua à peine et se contenta d'esquiver souplement les coups … le tout en restant très concentré sur la conversation qu'il suivait avec Tsuna.

- Non … je ne vois pas pourquoi j'interviendrais … C'est votre cours après tout, pas le mien. Tant que tu ne mets pas leurs vie en jeu, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez … _(vous avez notez le ''tu'' adressé qu'à Mukuro en ce qui concerne la vie des étudiants)_

- Kufufu … Tu m'en vois ravis! J'avoue que c'était l'une de mes plus grandes interrogations. Mais bon puisque le problème est réglé …

Se retournant Malfoy il finit

- Je peux m'occuper de ton cas sans retenue !

- Mukuro … souffla quand même Tsuna

- Bon d'accord, avec quand même un peu de retenue pour ne pas te tuer … C'est bon comme ça ? Fit-il à l'intention de son Boss

- Oui là c'est mieux …sourit le ciel Vongola

Retournant son attention sur le gamin en face de lui, Mukuro sourit alors de toutes ses dents, faisant frissonner son adversaire. Et il s'élança … Ça ne dura pas très longtemps, juste un coup violent dans le ventre et Mukuro vainqueur par KO … Faut dire qu'il avait fini par s'ennuyer rapidement, à force d'esquiver si facilement les coups du vert et argent, et souhaitait retourner le plus rapidement possible à son thé qui commençait à refroidir. En même temps, se battre continuellement avec son alouette et les autres gardiens, l'avait habituer à un certain niveau de combat, ce qui faisait qu'il s'ennuyait très rapidement contre quelqu'un de plus faible.

Une fois de nouveau assis, sa tasse fumante en main, Mukuro laissa à Chrome la suite des évènements. Celle ci proposa aux autres élèves, qui avaient été sidérés par l'adresse au combat du gardien, de venir se détendre avec eux . Malfoy ne put pas participer, étant assommé et allongé dans un autre coin de la pièce. Chrome avait fait apparaître un lit à cette endroit afin qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement (Mukuro s'étant endormi). Chrome leur expliqua ce qu'il leur était arrivé:

- Comment ça se fait que nous n'ayons pas réussi à vous voir et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce brouillard? (Théo)

- C'est très simple, commença-t-elle, savez-vous ce qu'est une illusion?

- C'est juste un tour de passe passe qui sert à épater les enfants? Proposa ironiquement Blaise

En entendant ça, Tsuna poussa un rire franc et claire qui surpris tout le monde excepté Chrome qui savait à quoi pensait son Boss. Voyant les mines étonné des sorciers, il s'expliqua:

- C'est drôle que tu dises ça! Tout à l'heure, vous n'aviez pas du tout l'air de vous amuser et encore moins épaté!

- Pourquoi? Attendez! Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire que nous étions enfermé dans une simple illusion? (Ron)

- Si … répondit simplement Chrome, C'est l'une des plus simples et des plus faibles qui existent …

- Mais … Ce n'est pas possible … Vous êtes de simples moldus non? (Hermione sous l'approbation des autres sorciers)

- Oui c'est vrai, nous sommes tous des moldus! Mais j'ai une question pour vous si vous voulez bien … (Tsuna)

- Euh … Oui …

- Si nous n'étions que de simples et faibles moldus, comme vous le pensez, quel intérêt aurait-il eu de nous faire venir ici?

- …

- À part nous mettre en danger, je ne vois pas … Nous n'aurions rien eu à vous apprendre, non?

- Oui c'est vrai mais … Des illusions … c'est dingue quand même … (Harry)

- Chrome! (Luna)

- Ou … Oui … Luna.

- Dis leur ce que tu m'as dit sur les illusions et ce que toi et Mukuro nous apprendrez!

- Oh oui c'est une très bonne idée Luna (Fred et George)

-S … Si vous voulez … Alors nous allons vous entraîner à résister aux illusions, à discerner le vrai du faux et pour certains, à en créer …

-Mais comment?

- Et bien …

- Laisse moi répondre à cela ma petite Chrome …

- Mukuro-sama!

- Pour cela, nous allons renforcer votre esprit, afin qu'il ne se laisse pas avoir par les illusions. Quand vous êtes rentrés ici tout à l'heure, nous avions déjà apposé l'illusion. Vous avez pensé que la pièce était noire et que l'obscurité que vous perceviez était vraie …

- Oui c'est exacte_ (Malfoy qui s'était réveillé et rapprocher pour mieux entendre la conversation) _

- Kufufu … C'était là votre plus grosse erreur …

- Comment ça?

- Bien qu'elle était extrêmement faible, ce n'en reste pas moins une illusion. Son fonctionnement est donc identique à toutes les autres: du moment que vous y croyez, même si ce n'est qu'un peu, elle agit sur vous, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Si vous êtes piégés dedans mais que vous vous en rendez compte, sachez que c'est trop tard … Une fois prit dans une illusion, il est pratiquement impossible d'en ressortir par ses propres moyens … Compris …

- …

- Kufufu … Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons travailler tout ça ensemble … Mais je me dois de vous avertir d'une chose … je ne vous préviendrez jamais lorsque je déclencherai une illusion, Chrome également, et je doute que ce cher Tsunayoshi vienne vous dire de faire attention … Mon but sera toujours de vous piéger à l'intérieur et de voir qui a écouté ce que j'ai dit et qui ne l'a pas fait … Vous vous devez d'être constamment sur vos gardes.

- …

- Maintenant que ce point est éclairé, finissez donc votre thé avant qu'il ne soit complètement froid. (Chrome)

Les sorciers, des sueurs froides pleins le dos face à ce que l'illusionniste venait de dire, retournèrent leur attention sur leurs tasses respectives. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir à l'intérieur une masse de vers grouillants à la place du breuvage. Des tasses furent lâchées (jetées par terre plutôt), se brisant au contact de la surface de pierre froide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … (Dean)

- kufufu … Je vous avais prévenus non? Vous vous devez d'être constamment sur vos gardes …

L'illusionniste avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Personne au monde ne pouvait sourire plus que ça !

La fin du cours se déroula exactement de la même manière. Mukuro s'amusait comme un petit fou. Le simple fait de voir sursauter l'un de ses pauvres étudiants suffisait à combler un peu le manque qu'il éprouvait de ne plus pouvoir se battre contre son alouette. La seule, parmi les 17, qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre dans une de ses illusions était cette petite qui avait réussi à les voir au travers de la brume en début d'heure : Luna. D'après Tsuna et Chrome, c'était parce que cette gamine avait un esprit extrêmement bien protégé et complexe. En gros un esprit comme le sien, quasi impossible à manipuler. Mais pour lui, cette ''force'' n'était due qu'au fait que c'était une simple d'esprit, une petite nouille un peu folle mais pas méchante pour un sou.

Pendant que les sorciers sortaient presque en courant de la salle de classe, Tsuna rappela Luna pour lui parler.

- Oui Tsuna ?

- J'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi s'il-te-plaît !

- Oui ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

- C'est à propos du fait que tu n'as pas semblé être affectée par les illusions que Mukuro-sama et moi avons produit durant tout le cours.

- Ah oui ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres avait peur de leur tasse de Thé ou de leurs lacets de chaussures … C'était donc pour ça ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement

- Oui … soupira Mukuro qui semblait blasé dès le début de la discussion

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah … Et en quoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

- J'aimerais que tu fasses une chose que les autres feront plus tard. Seulement il ne faudra leur en parler sous aucun prétexte. Je peux compter sur toi ? (Tsuna)

- Oui ! Je ne dirais rien ! Aussi muette qu'une silencâtre(1) !

- Euh … C'est quoi une silencâtre ?

- C'est une très belle fleur à qui tu peux confier tout tes secrets et qui est incapable d'en parler à un autre personne qu'à celui qui les lui a confier …

- D … D'accord … Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire …

Plus loin dans les quartiers des élèves _(et oui il y a ça aussi)_ une grande discussion avait lieu. Son sujet : les toutes premières heures de cours de l'année, à savoir ces deux heures de calvaire passés avec les deux gardiens de la brume Vongola. Les sorciers se concertaient pour savoir ce que Tsuna pouvait bien vouloir à Luna … En effet, le jeune homme était resté silencieux durant tout le cours et s'était contenté de les fixer, imperturbable. Les jumeaux Weasley juraient même avoir vu de la déception dans les orbes caramel, alors que Pansy et Colin affirmaient que c'étaient de l'agacement. Mais revenons plutôt à ce qui se disait pour l'instant. D'après Malfoy, Tsuna allait demander aux profs de sciences de l'esprit de lui envoyer des illusions plus puissantes pour essayer de la rendre intelligente et reliée au monde réel. En gros … Mission Impossible … Ce à quoi il reçu un puissant coup derrière la tête de la part d'une certaine petite punaise gryffondorienne (Colin). Bien évidement, Draco tiqua à cette action suicidaire et susurra ces quelques mots avec sa légendaire douceur :

- Tu es bien téméraire dis moi … Serais-tu intéressé par l'illuminée ?

- Euh …

- Stop … avant de répondre je souhaiterais fortement que tu me dise une chose … *

- Quoi …

- Tu cours vite ? Un sourire démoniaque pouvant rivaliser avec celui de Mukuro ornant ses lèvres aristocratiques

- Pardon ! Paniqua le petit photographe

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le préfet des verts et argents se lança à la poursuite du microbe, qui avait osé lui donner un coup quelques secondes auparavant, à travers tout le quartiers des élèves devant les autres sorciers qui eux étaient hilares, on aurait même pu croire que Blaise allait mourir asphyxié tellement il rigolait. Bien vite l'ambiance tendue de ce retour de cours se transforma en une monstrueuse bataille de coussins, de papiers et de crayon … Une vraie guerre mondiale qui opposait bien évidement les serpy aux gryffy … Ahhhhhh elle est pas belle la vie ?

Seulement l'heure du repas arriva rapidement et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas départagés … De toute manière ils n'avaient même pas fait attention à l'heure et continuaient de chahuter comme des imbéciles sans se douter qu'ils étaient espionnés par deux paires d'yeux … Alors qu'Harry allait envoyer une énième boulette de papier dans la tête de Goyle et que Neville se recevait en pleine poire trois autres coussins _(ce qui l'étala littéralement au sol … donc … COUSSINS VAINQUEURS PAR KO ! Bref …),_ Tout les élèves présents dans la salle se reçurent des trombes d'eau sur la tête …

Une fois tous bien mouillés, l'ombre sortit de l'obscurité (vous savez, les deux paires d'yeux de tout à l'heure). Il s'agissait de Reborn. Celui-ci satisfait de la douche froide qu'il venait de leur imposer les envoya comme ça dans la grande salle pour manger …

De nombreux rires accueillir leur arrivée dans la grande salle . Ils dégoulinaient de partout et quelques élèves leurs demandèrent si ce n'était pas Luna la responsable de leurs états. En effet, elle était la seule du groupe à ne pas être trempée comme une soupe et elle semblait irradier de joie. Des ''Non c'est pas elle'' grognés vaguement suivit de ''foutu bébé … '' répondirent à toutes les autres questions posées.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le grand, le froid, le sévère, le terrifiant Severus Rogue, illustre professeur de potion, martyriseur professionnel de poufsouffles et gryffondors mais également directeur de la maison serpentard à ses heures perdues _(quel homme complet *-*)_, eu pitié de ces pauvres élèves qui grelottaient pitoyablement sur leur banc, et leur envoya le plus discrètement possible un sort de séchage et réchauffa magiquement leurs vêtements. Les seules personnes à avoir remarqué qui avait aidé les jeunes gens étaient : Albus Dumbledore et les gardiens Vongola. Oui tous les gardiens même Lambo. D'ailleurs, avant qu'il ne fasse remarquer quoi que ce soit tout haut, Tsuna lui intima de se taire du regard. De plus, il reçu plus tard dans la soirée, un mois entier de bonbons pour acheter son silence, mais que d'une seule sorte _(Tsuna tient quand même à ses économies_).

Après cela u ne légère agitation troubla l'ordre de la salle et un véritable brouhaha commença à s'installer, le volume sonore augmentant au file du temps. Ce qui fit que Tsuna permit, exceptionnellement, à Hibari, Mukuro et Gokudera, qui allaient finir par massacrer la première personne qui leur passerait sous la main vue la tête qu'ils arboraient _(leurs taux de patience, déjà passablement bas, devait avoir été dépassé depuis longtemps)_, de quitter la salle en emmenant leurs repas avec eux. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'était pas l'air menaçant de ses gardiens qui lui avait fait prendre cette décision, ça à la rigueur il en avait l'habitude, mais plutôt le fait que les sorciers qui gravitaient autour d'eux ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, et qu'ils aggravaient encore d'avantage la situation …

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois tout les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, un certain brun aux orbes caramel retrouva avec enchantement les bras si accueillant de ce beau brun aux yeux d'acier qu'il aimait éperdument. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, il se noya dans le regard rempli de tendresse de son amant. Celui-ci, même après qu'il se soit endormi, continuait à le veiller et à le couver du regard jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue, tel une mère poule avec son dernier poussin … enfin une mère poule **carnivore** plutôt…(_**on appelle ça un crocodile, banane -' **__… Oh ! toi ça va ! Lâche moi la grappe tu veux …)_

Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce beau monde a énormément besoin de sommeil étant donné la dure journée qui les attend demain …

_Silencâtre : c'est une plante que j'ai inventée à l'occasion. Elle n'existe nul part … normalement …_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La sonnerie du réveil retentit plus tôt que prévu selon ce pauvre Tsuna : 6 heure du matin. Lui qui était si bien installé, au chaud, la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Hibari, dû se lever pour rejoindre son bureau avant le début du petit déjeuné. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait un ''tas'' _(au sens propre) _de paperasse à faire et que, s'il le fallait, Reborn allait venir le chercher et l'y traîner par la peau des fesses … Bref, une joie suprême … Il se leva donc péniblement, se libérant à grande peine de l'étreinte de son amant qui était, lui, parfaitement réveillé et avait décidé de l'embêter un peu pour la forme.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il put sortir de sa chambre, toujours que partiellement réveillé, habillé d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise blanche que son amour de nuage lui avait imposé. A peine eut-il fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'un poids s'abattit sans ménagement sur sa pauvre tête, lui faisant embrasser amoureusement le sol dur et froid de l'école. Quelques grommellements plus tard sur les habitudes plus que discutables de son tuteur, suivis de coups douloureux sans grandes conséquences, il se retrouva assis devant un grand bureau de bois finement sculpté, le stylo à la main, lisant, relisant et signant les diverses piles de documents qui menaçaient de s'effondrer sur lui à tout instant.

Environ une heure après _(et une vingtaine de coups en bonus cadeau),_ il avait enfin finit toute la paperasse. Seulement, un problème subsistait … Maintenant que tous les dossiers étaient signés, il fallait les ranger … Et vu le nombre de dossiers **et** le petit sourire _(traduisez par diabolique)_ de Reborn, ça allait être très long et très douloureux pour y arriver. Dix minutes environ après l'illumination de Tsuna quand à son sort prochain qui disons le … n'est pas très joyeux, les élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Des Serdaigles pour la plupart, accompagnés de quelques Pouffsouffles. En parlant des Pouffsouffles, la majorité _(tous sauf deux) _étaient en larmes ou semblaient en pleine crise de paranoïa, jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques dans tous les sens. Les Serdaigles, eux, ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir du comportement étrange de leurs camarades, et s'assirent calmement à leur table. Si vous leur aviez demandé, ils vous auraient répondu qu'ils en avaient l'habitude et qu'ils avaient sûrement fait un cauchemar où un gentil petit lapin rose se perdait dans la salle commune des Serpentards …

En tout cas, ils se moquaient éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la petite tête de ces élèves artichauts.

Au fil du temps, les autres élèves ainsi que les professeurs _(sorciers ou moldus), _arrivèrent, tous plus ou moins la tête dans le coaltar, le nez menaçant, pour les moins réveillés, de plonger dans le bol.

Lorsque Gokudera arriva dans la grande salle, la première chose qu'il voulut faire fut forcément de saluer son boss. Des yeux, il fit cinq fois le tour de la grande salle, cherchant désespérément la petite tête aux cheveux châtains antigravitationnels. Ne la trouvant pas, il se résolu à aller, à son grand damne, demander au nuage s'il l'avait vu. Etant dans l'un de ses bons jours, celui-ci accepta de lui répondre, lui apprenant que Tsuna se trouvait en ce moment dans son bureau en compagnie de Reborn, qu'il travaillait et qu'ils les rejoindraient d'un instant à l'autre, le tout sans oublier de préciser que s'il allait le déranger, il le mordrait à mort.

Du côté des sorciers aussi ça s'interrogeait. En effet, beaucoup étaient ceux qui avaient remarqué l'absence du jeune homme ainsi que l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvaient encore les pauvres Pouffsouffles. Mais apparemment, ils n'étaient pas assez attentifs puisque s'ils avaient bien regardé, ils auraient sans doute vu quelque chose qui leur aurait permis de résoudre en partie l'un de ces deux mystères. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard car voilà Tsuna qui pénètre enfin dans la grande salle, le bébé au fédorat bien confortablement assis sur sa tête. L'apercevant, les mafieux les saluèrent, chacun à leur manière _(manières très particulières cependant que je ne pense avoir besoin de vous décrire à vous, fans de nos petits mafieux)._

Arrivé devant la table des professeurs, l'enfant sauta de son perchoir et se servit un bon expresso. Pendant ce temps, Tsun pris une tasse et appris que pour son plus grand malheur, il n'y avait plus de chocolat chaud sur la table des professeurs, et qu'il devrait de ce fait, partir en quête de sa boisson sur les tables des élèves. Tâche qui se révélerait très dur vu la vitesse à laquelle se vidait les carafes.

C'est donc avec un espoir un peu fou qu'il se dirigeât vers la première table : celle des Gryffis. Il regarda sur toute la table sans succès. Allant passé à la table suivante, il se fit appeler par Harry qui venait semble-t-il de revenir avec une carafe pleine à ras bord de la boisson tant recherché. Se servant il remercia l'adolescent aux yeux de jade, le gratifiant en plus d'un sourire chaleureux.

Le brun sentit, en voyant cela, le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna rapidement les yeux sous la gêne.

Lorsque Tsuna commença à s'éloigner satisfait, sa tasse fumante à la main, il remarqua enfin les élèves en pleurs. Se demandant quelle pouvait être la raison de tant de larmes _(et ne connaissant pas l'une des caractéristique principale d'un Pouffy)_ il remarqua plusieurs détails. Pour commencer, les pleurnichards en questions étaient tous de la même maison. _(Normal. En même temps, j'ai dû mal à imaginer les serpentards, ou les autres maisons, se mettre à pleurer comme des madeleines…)_

Ensuite, Chrome et Lambo étaient les seuls à ne pas être touchés par ce ''mal'' étrange alors qu'ils avaient dormis dans les dortoirs de la maison concernée et son hyper intuition lui disait que c'était un indice important.

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et l'on aurait presque pu entendre la petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de son crâne. Au ralenti, il tourna la tête et fixa celui qui qui arborait en ce moment même un sourire satisfait, de pur contentement tout en fixant les pauvres sorciers toujours en larmes : Rokudo Mukuro.

Soupirant contre son gardiens, il retourna s'asseoir et pu enfin siroter cette boisson dont il avait tant rêvé depuis qu'il s'était levé tout à l'heure et que son tuteur démoniaque lui avait interdit avant qu'il n'ait finit son travail, prétextant qu'il allait, avec sa maladresse, tâcher les documents_. (C'est pas totalement faux non plus…)_

Seulement Tsuna n'était pas tranquille pour autant… Car aujourd'hui, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment...

Et il y avait de quoi être inquiet ! A quelques kilomètres seulement du château, un groupe de 7 personnes contemplaient ce qui jadis devait être une villa paisible, dissimulée par la forêt, et qui aujourd'hui n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes d'où dépassaient par endroit des morceaux de corps calcinés ...

L'un deux, un sourire carnassier scotché aux lèvres, fit une proposition aux autres membres qui acceptèrent presque instantanément _(sauf pour un, qui lui de toute manière, se moquait éperdument de ce que pouvait dire ou faire son ''équipier'')._

C'est avec des idées toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres que la bande de dégénérés se mit en route, droit dans la direction de Poudlard.

En ce qui concerne nos petit sorciers, c'était l'interrogation la plus totale en ce qui concernait le nom de leur prochain cours. En effet, aujourd'hui on était mercredi, ce qui signifiait que c'était ''jeux'' avec le professeur Takeshi ou professeur Yamamoto _(ils ne savaient pas encore lequel était son prénom)_ toute la matinée.

Ne sachant pas où se trouvait la salle qu'ils devaient rejoindre, ils demandèrent à Tsuna qui les observait toujours intensément de ses yeux noisette. C'est Malfoy qui dû s'en charger étant donner qu'il venait de perdre à pierre-papiers-ciseaux. Il s'avança donc d'un pas qu'il espérait assuré mais qui aux yeux de Tsuna ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un pingouin constipé.

Alors que le serpentard s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, une autre personne fit son apparition, le coupant sans la moindre gêne, accourant vers Tsuna, un énorme sourire collé au visage.

JUUDAIIMEEEEE ! cria l'intrus qui se révéla être Gokudera

Tsuna ne répondit pas à l'appel de son gardien, se contentant de le fixer attendant la suite qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver …

Juudaime ! recommença l'argenté une fois arrivé à côté de son boss adoré, les yeux remplis d'étoiles,

Oui, Gokudera-kun ? demanda tout de même le petit châtain,

J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Reborn-san m'a donné l'autorisation exceptionnel de vous accompagner aujourd'hui au cours de cet imbécile !

Le sourire qu'arborait à ce moment là la tempête Vongola était bien plus accueillant que le visage complètement fermé de son boss. Ce qui fit que Malfoy demanda à Gokudera où se trouvait la salle occupé par Yamamoto Takeshi … Grave erreur … Le visage de l'argenté se durcit d'un coup et il répondit avec son air menaçant habituel qu'il n'avait qu'à chercher et qu'il était assez grand pour pouvoir se débrouiller et trouver son chemin sans que l'on ai besoin de lui tenir la main.

En entendant cela, Draco eu envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étriper. Mais Tsuna l'en empêcha d'un simple regard :

Pffff … Gokudera-kun ! soupira le Ciel Vongola

Hai Juudaime ! s'exclama joyeusement son bras-droit auto-proclamé,

Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui répondre comme cela ! le sermonna Tsuna

Mais Juudaime ! tenta de se défendre l'argenté, ils sont censé être capable de se retrouver dans ces couloirs, non ? Même la vachette-morve-au-nez y arrive ! Après tout, c'est une réplique presque à l'identique du …

Justement. le coupa gentiment le châtain, Il ne le connaisse pas, ils n'y sont d'ailleurs jamais allés! Imagine toi en train d'essayer de te rendre dans une salle spécifique de cette école !

Vous avez raison. Encore une fois juudaime, vous avez entièrement raison, je ne suis pas digne d'être votre bras-droit ! se lamenta le fumeur

C'est pas vrai … soupira de nouveau Tsuna, fatigué par les réactions excessives de son gardien.

Puis se retournant vers les sorciers qui observaient l'échange d'un drôle d'œil, il reprit :

Vous ! Suivez moi ! Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la salle ! Mais faîtes bien attention, car je ne vous montrerai le chemin qu'une seule fois ! Et ce sera pareil pour les autres cours !

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et se mit à marcher, suivit de près par l'argenté. Remarquant enfin que leurs professeurs ne les attendraient pas, les sorciers se lancèrent à leur poursuite avant de les perdre de vue.

Au bout de cinq minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte d'acier, recouverte d'une multitude d'arabesques finement ciselées aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Elle était superbe mais quelque chose venait troubler le calme que dégageait la porte, et lui donnait un aspect effrayant : les bruits sourds que l'on pouvait entendre venant de l'autre côté. On avait le sentiment en les entendant, qu'un taureau furieux était en train de se jeter à corps perdu contre la plaque d'acier _(contre la porte quoi)._

Le temps passa et les bruits ne cessèrent pas … Puis Tsuna leur rappela qu'ils allaient être en retard pour leur premier cours avec Yamamoto s'ils continuaient à dévisager cette porte que Gokudera était en train de franchir, son niveau de patience ayant atteint un seuil critique …

Les sorciers, pleins d'appréhensions tout de même, finirent par la franchir eux aussi, le jeune Boss fermant la marche.

De l'autre côté, il y avait …. un dôjô … Un dôjô vraiment très grand, avec une gigantesque cour intérieure. Entièrement en bois et de forme carré. Au centre de la cour se trouvait le professeur habillé d'un élégant yukata aux nuances bleues sur lequel une hirondelle et un chien étaient représentés de couleur noir. La manière dont les bleus étaient agencés sur le vêtement, faisait penser à une pluie tranquille et apaisante qui coulait calmement dans l'immensité du Ciel. Yamamoto avait les yeux dans le vague, sa batte de Base-ball dans les mains, le vêtement qui était légèrement ouvert en haut, révélait un torse finement musclé recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, seul signe extérieur que le jeune homme venait à peine de faire un peu d'exercice _(une ou deux heure seulement vu qu'il n'est même pas essoufflé … )_.

Voyant que son ami ne les avaient pas remarqué, il fit signe aux sorciers de le suivre et pénétra dans une salle où se trouvaient exposés des yukatas de toutes les tailles. La seule chose, c'est qu'ils étaient tous d'un blanc éclatant. Il s'approcha des vêtement et en donna un à chaque sorcier, leurs demandant de les enfiler et de ne garder que leurs sous vêtement en dessous. Avant de quitter la pièce, il indiqua aux filles la pièce adjacente où elles pourraient se changer sans problème.

Une fois sorti, le Decimo alla tout de suite saluer son ami et accessoirement gardien de la pluie et petit ami de son impétueux bras-droit. Pour le ramener sur Terre, il lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Une fois ses esprits revenus, il leur adressa un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret avant de saluer son Boss. _(non il n'a pas oublié Gokudera si c'est la question)_

Ils parlèrent tout les trois chaleureusement pendant une ou deux minutes, Gokudera emprisonnant son amant dans ses bras puissants, avant que Yamamoto ne leur demande de venir avec lui et les emmena dans sa chambre _(et non ce n'est pas pour faire des cochonneries bande de petites perverses … ^^) _. Une fois arrivé, Il ouvra une grande armoire où se trouvaient 7 yukatas. Chacun d'eux était pour un des gardiens Vongola et représentait son élément uniquement grâce à un agencement de dégradé de la couleur de la flamme correspondante.

Il offrit donc à Tsuna et Gokudera le leur, prétextant que ce n'était pas juste qu'ils ne se changent pas comme les autres, mais également pour voir si la taille convenait.

Celle ci était parfaite que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Celui de Gokudera représentait un tourbillon de flammes rouges, on avait l'impression qu'il était entouré de flammes ardentes au centre de ce tourbillon. Un léopard bondissait dans son dos en négatif.

Pour Tsuna, un orange impérieux recouvrait le vêtement, s'éclaircissant tout de même ou se fonçant par endroit. Placé juste au dessus de sa ceinture, un mini lion, toujours en négatif, était allongé nonchalamment sans pour autant paraître sans défenses.

Ils étaient vraiment superbes et les deux mafieux promirent à Yamamoto d'en prendre le plus grand soin. Ce dernier sourit et embrassa tendrement son amant avant de leur annoncer qu'il serait peut être temps pour lui de faire son cours, sinon les gamins dont ils devaient s'occuper allaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce à quoi deux rires amusés lui répondirent.

Ils repartirent donc dans le sens inverse, Tsuna et Gokudera portant toujours leur nouvel habit. Quel ne fut pas la surprise des sorciers de les voir dans ce yukata qui leur allait très bien, il fallait l'avouer.

Voyant que le petit bug dont étaient frappés les adolescents risquait d'être long, Yamamoto prit la parole afin de pouvoir enfin expliquer en quoi son cours allait consister et surtout, le démarrer.

Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi, mais appelez-moi Yamamoto ce sera plus simple. Je ne veux entendre personne m'appeler professeur ! Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne vous répondrais pas ! D'accord ?

Oui ! Répondirent les sorciers.

Bien, commençons. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi ce cours va consister et ce que j'attend de vous, alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles car je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois …

A suivre !

Mouhahahahahahahaha !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Oui ! Répondirent les sorciers._

_Bien, commençons. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi ce cours va consister et ce que j'attends de vous, alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles car je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois …_

Tous les yeux étaient à présent fixés sur lui et il reprit avec son éternel nonchalance :

Pour faire simple, nous allons faire quelques petits jeux ensemble tout le long de cette année.

Des … jeux ? … demanda Ron incrédule

Ha ha ha ! … Bah oui pourquoi ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! demanda simplement le gardien de la pluie

Derrière lui, Gokudera étouffait à grande peine un fou rire alors que Tsuna souriait simplement mais dans ses yeux, les sorciers pouvaient voire qu'il se moquait vraiment d'eux. Cela ne sembla pas leur plaire, plus particulièrement à ceux ayant le sang chaud, à savoir Gryffondor et Serpentard. De tous, Pansy fut la plus rapide, et fit connaître sa manière de penser au gardien de la pluie :

MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE L'ON SAIT CE QUE C'EST, GROS BÊTA ! lui hurla-t'elle de sa voix criarde

Ha ha ha ha ! … se contenta-il de répondre

MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE RIRE OUI ? continua-t-elle, montant de plus en plus dans les aigus

Ha ha ha ! … Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement le jeune homme, plantant son regard profond dans celui de la serpentarde

Euh … (_quelle éloquence …_)

Ce fut le seul son que la sorcière réussi à émettre. Regardant avec incrédulité son ''professeur''. Un ange passa alors, rencontra deux pâquerettes, discuta avec elles et reparti:

L … Lai … Laissez tomber … fini-t-elle par articuler difficilement.

Ha ha ha … puisque cette question est réglée, passons à l'exercice d'aujourd'hui. enchaîna immédiatement le mafieux,

…

Vous allez donc … jouer à chat !

….

Instant de flottement, puis ….

QUOI ? s'écria Hermione, les autres sorciers la regardant d'un air incrédule

Oui, avec moi ! continua joyeusement le japonais,

MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? JOUER A CHAT ? s'indigna Harry

Ha ha ha … Non je suis tout à fait sérieux ! Et puis, moi, j'aime bien ce jeu, j'y jouais souvent quand j'étais gamin …

Les sorciers _(même ceux qui ignoraient en quoi ce jeu consistait)_ se tournèrent tel une légion romaine surentraînée vers Tsuna d'un seul coup, leurs yeux le suppliant de leur dire que Yamamoto rigolait, que c'était une blague pour les tester et que le pauvre garçon avait bien toute sa tête … Ce à quoi Tsuna répondit d'un air fortement amusé qu'ils n'avaient qu'à essayer pour voir et qu'ensuite, peut-être, ils reverraient leur jugement. Il ajouta par la suite qu'ils devaient, avant de sortir de la salle, lui dire quel pouvait être l'utilité d'un tel cours.

N'ayant pas tellement le choix de toute manière, les adolescents acquiescèrent simplement d'un signe de tête.

Avec un air profondément abattue, ils se retournèrent vers Yamamoto qui rigolait toujours stupidement de la situation.

En voyant la tête que faisaient ses élèves, le gardien de la pluie Vongola voulu savoir s'ils connaissaient bien tous les règles de ce jeu moldu. C'est à ce moment que beaucoup de mains assez timides se levèrent. Toujours en rigolant, Yamamoto demanda à la gryffondor d'expliquer les règles du jeu. Ce qu'elle fit sans grande motivation :

Alors c'est très simple. Il y a une personne que l'on désigne au début du jeu comme étant le ''Chat''. Tous les autres sont des ''Souris''. Le Chat doit attraper les Souris. Pour ce faire il doit en toucher une avec la main. Mais ce n'est pas facile parce que elles, elles doivent s'enfuir en courant pour ne pas se faire attraper. Dès qu'il l'a touchée. la Souris devient le Chat et le Chat devient une Souris. Vous avez tous compris ?

Un vague ''Oui'' lui répondit, montrant que tout le monde avaient à peu près saisis toutes les subtilités de ce jeu (_en même temps, c'est compliqué cette histoire de chat et de souris …_). Satisfaite, elle se retourna vers leur professeur qui n'avait toujours pas arrêté de sourire. Celui-ci acquiesça sous la question implicite et annonça haut et fort qu'il allait désigner le Chat. Tous tressaillir sous l'annonce et avant même qu'ils aient pu esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un seule geste, le doigt pointa une personne qui, sur l'instant, nous fit une parfaite imitation du poisson hors de l'eau : Neville Londubat !

Après un instant de flottement, les éclats de rire fusèrent... Les jeunes sorciers se faisaient littéralement dessus. Ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Bien entendu, le pauvre garçon au centre de ces moqueries n'apprécia vraiment pas, et se dit qu'il allait se venger durant la partie de Chat.

Yamamoto rajouta alors un bref ''C'est parti !'', que personne, à part Neville et les deux autres mafieux présents, entendit à causes des rires qui ne cessaient de s'intensifier.

Ils furent donc tous très surpris de voir Londubat leur foncer dessus en courant, pousser de toutes ses forces Malfoy de la main en criant ''TOUCHÉÉÉ !'', et repartir tout aussi vite. Yamamoto qui s'était un peu éloigné _(tu parles, il a dû faire un pas et demi en arrière …) _lança au serpentard avec un grand sourire que c'était dommage mais qu'il fallait être un peu plus réactif et écouter quand un professeur parlait (_et c'est toi qui dit ça …_).

C'est à partir de ce moment que le jeu pu vraiment commencer … Mais c'est toujours Malfoy le Chat !

Alors que les sorciers couraient un peu partout dans la cours du dôjô, au moins dix barres de fer tombèrent du plafond, obligeant les joueurs à lever la tête pour essayer de les éviter sans pour autant rentrer dans quelqu'un, ce qui en soit est très difficile …

Ron réagit au quart de tour et cria sur le professeur qui arborait encore et toujours son sourire niais :

MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CA ! VOUS VOULEZ NOUS TUEZ OU QUOI !

Ahaha … Non pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit il les yeux brillants

Respirant calmement pour se détendre, Seamus pris à son tour la parole.

Vous n'avez pas vu ces barres de fer nous tomber dessus professeur ? sa voie vibrant de colère

Ahah … Si bien sûr, quelle question …

Alors qu'est-ce qui vous surprend dans le fait que nous nous mettions en colère ?

Et bien tout simplement parce que je ne vois pas le problème. Si des barres de fer vous tombent dessus, évitez-les …

…. (_et un groupe de sorciers en mode poisson rouge !_)

Ah et tant que j'y pense. Reborn a installé d'autres pièges comme celui-ci un peu partout dans la cour du dôjô. Mais je ne sais ni où ils se trouvent précisément ni à quel moment ils s'activeront. Alors bonne chance à tous et que le jeu reprenne.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, l'un des jumeaux Weasley, Fred (_c'est lui le chat_), tenta de le surprendre en lui sautant dessus par derrière. Mais au moment où sa main allait toucher le dos du brun et qu'il pensait son objectif atteint, Yamamoto fit un simple pas sur le côté, sans même se retourné, évitant ainsi le roux sans effort, celui-ci se rétamant sur le sol terreux de la salle de classe.

Après quelques moqueries, le cours pu reprendre et se termina comme prévu à midi. Durant le cours, tous les pièges se sont déclenchés. Un plancher qui se dérobe, d'autres poutres d'aciers qui tombent du plafond, des pointes qui se mettent à sortir du sol sans prévenir, des flèches sortants des murs, des explosions par ci par là et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres... (_Vous_ _connaissez Reborn et son côté sadique autant que moi_). Ce qui fait que lorsque le gardien de la Pluie Vongola annonça la fin du calvaire, beaucoup soupirèrent en se posant par terre. Même Malfoy et Pansy laissèrent tomber lourdement leur noble derrière serpentardesque sur le sol dur du dôjô.

L'état dans lequel se trouvaient les élèves du brun était pitoyable : leur yukata, maintenant déchirés par endroits, avaient changés de couleur, passant du blanc éclatant à un marron gris pas très saillant, quelques égratignures recouvraient leur visage et leurs mains ainsi que sur le reste du corps (_mais rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas_). Tandis que Yamamoto, lui, qui avait participé au jeu en même temps que les sorciers, était exactement dans le même état qu'au début du jeu : son yukata toujours propre et en bon état (_faudra lui demander comment il a fait par ce que là ça relève du miracle)_, et lui ne semblait absolument pas fatigué (_il est toujours pas essoufflé!_). Cela faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup sourire Tsuna. Il faut dire que la lueur de surprise mélangée à celle du défi qui brillait dans les yeux des sorciers faisait plaisir à voir.

C'est alors que Yamamoto repris la parole :

Alors !

Alors quoi ? répondit Colin, des points d'interrogation flottants clairement au-dessus de sa tête

Alors quelle est la réponse à la question que je vous ai posée en début de cours ?

Euh …

Quelqu'un se souvient-il au moins de la question ? espéra tout de même le brun

Euh …

Personne donc … son sourire diminuant un peu, seul démonstration physique de sa ''déception'' et visible uniquement par sa Famille

Si moi je sais ! intervint Hermione

Je t'écoute !

Euh … vous voulez la réponse ou la question ? S'enquit-elle tout de même

Et bien je vais prendre la réponse !

Alors …

Attend s'il te plaît ! L'interrompit Tsuna

Yamamoto comprenant immédiatement les intentions de son ami, lui fit un signe de tête et demanda à la jeune femme de les suivre. Ils sortirent de la cour et entrèrent dans une salle. Sauf que pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes ne viennent rôder trop près, Tsuna demanda à Gokudera de rester sur le pas de la porte et de les garder à l'œil. Ce qu'il accepta immédiatement puisque la demande venait directement de son cher Boss.

C'est environ dix minutes plus tard qu'ils sortirent enfin, Hermione avait les joues un peu rouges mais semblait particulièrement joyeuse.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint ses amis, ceux-ci l'interrogèrent du regard mais elle refusa tout net de leur dire ce qu'il s'était produit dans cette salle. Le gardien de la Pluie Vongola qui se trouvait toujours devant la salle congédiât les sorciers, leur annonçant la fin du cours et le début imminent du repas. Alors que Goyle allait prendre la parole afin de poser la question qui taraudait les esprits (_il a_ _été choisi au sort pour le faire_), son ventre se rappela à lui sous la forme d'un grondement sourd, et avant que quiconque ne se moque, beaucoup d'autres suivirent des estomacs des autres élèves. C'est donc le rouge aux joues pour la plupart, qu'ils quittèrent la salle dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

Juste avant de sortir, Hermione se retourna pour regarder ses professeurs et leur souri. Ceux-ci lui firent un clin d'œil qu'elle rendit et parti, son sourire s'élargissant.

Cela fit sourire les Trois mafieux qui marchaient en direction du la grande salle parce qu'ils commençaient, eux aussi, à avoir sacrément faim. En partant, Tsuna emporta les Yukatas de ses autres gardiens afin de pouvoir leur donner avant le repas qui, l'espérait-il, se déroulerait sans accroc.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin le lieu du déjeuner, une gigantesque bataille de nourriture avait lieu et les professeurs semblaient débordés. Le directeur n'était pas présent et le professeur de potion ainsi que le professeur Mcgonagall non plus. Bref, un bazar pas possible qui faisait que tous les murs, les portes, les élèves et les autres personnes présentes (_sauf eux …_), étaient maculés de purée, de petit pois, de pains, d'œufs, et de poulet. ''Digne des plus horribles illusions de Mukuro !'', auraient dit certains.

Leur arrivée était apparemment passé inaperçue, mais quelques élèves s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsque leurs regards se portèrent sur le petit groupe. En effet, il émanait de celui-ci une incroyable aura de danger imminent, surtout au niveau de la personne située à la droite directe de Tsuna … Hibari.

Sa colère était si grande que son corps entier tremblait de rage contenue _(en même temps, un amoureux de la discipline tel que lui ne pouvait assurément pas rester de marbre face à une telle vision, si proche de l'apocalypse)._

Du côté des autres gardiens, c'était juste un savant mélange de déception, de colère _(mais pas aussi grande que celle du nuage)_ et d'exaspération, mais pour des raisons différentes : Mukuro aurait voulu voir le début de la bataille Ryohei trouvait que c'était mou à l'extrême Yamamoto n'affichait qu'une expression froide, il n'a jamais supporté que l'on joue avec de la nourriture Lambo pleurait la disparition des desserts qui n'avaient, bien entendu, pas échappé au massacre et Gokudera fulminait à la pensée que personne n'avait vue l'entrée de son boss dans la grande salle.

Les seuls qui semblaient ne pas se préoccuper plus que ça du carnage qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux étaient Chrome, elle s'en moquait comme de ses premières chaussettes, et Tsuna avait retrouvé une expression impassible du premier jour à Poudlard.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son nuage et se demanda s'il devait ou non, le laisser s'occuper de ce petit … débordement … Après mûre réflexion, il décida que ce serai trop dangereux. Il prit donc délicatement la main d'Hibari dans la sienne et lorsque celui-ci tourna enfin la tête vers lui et qu'il fut sûr d'avoir toute son attention, il lui fit un sourire chaleureux, lui demandant silencieusement de le laisser s'occuper du problème, ce qui décrispa légèrement le préfet qui acquiesça. Une fois la réponse obtenue, Tsuna l'embrassa doucement.

Le baisé rompu, il se tourna vers les élèves, s'avança, lâcha à regret la main chaude d'Hibari, reprit un visage vide d'émotion et tonna d'une voix forte et qui n'exigeait aucun refus de la part de ses ''interlocuteurs'' :

''Vous avez, tous, exactement cinq minutes pour arrêter ce chahut, vous nettoyer, en faire de même avec cette salle et vous asseoir convenablement à vos place ! Suis-je bien clair pour tous !''

Ce n'était bien entendu pas une question, mais certains choisirent de faire les malins en répondant par un grand et ironique ''OUI !'', le tout en continuant de lancer la nourriture à travers la pièce.

Pas découragé pour un sou, Tsuna se retourna et s'adossa simplement au torse de son petit ami, qui enserra sa taille fine de ses bras dans l'instant. Les autres mafieux se servirent simplement du mur derrières eux, qui avait été miraculeusement épargné, comme dossier.

Vu l'état des pensées de Yamamoto _(plutôt meurtrières là …)_, Gokudera préféra ne pas tenter de faire comme Hibari, même pour le détendre. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il s'était retrouvé un mois à l'Hôpital de Namimori (_normalement les médecins avaient dit minimum deux mois, mais il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop pour rester plus longtemps …_)

Une fois les cinq minutes passées, tout le monde était redevenu à peu près calme et propre, la grande salle, reluisante, grâce à quelques centaines de sorts de nettoyages. Les seuls qui dérogeaient à cette règle, étaient ceux qui avaient joués les marioles devant Tsuna tout à l'heure. Un petit groupe composé de quatre serpentards qui, malgré le regard d'avertissement de leur préfet lorsqu'ils avaient répondus à Tsuna, continuaient à se lancer de la purée à la figure en rigolant bêtement.

Les fixant de son regard le plus froid, qu'il réservait habituellement aux chefs des familles alliés qui devenaient un peu trop violente et qu'il se devait de réprimander pour leur comportement, le petit boss les appela … Aucune réponse … Les sorciers l'avaient purement et simplement ignoré. Persistant tout de même un peu, Tsuna réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois, mais il obtient à chaque fois le même résultat.

Exaspéré par cette attitude, le Ciel se tourna vers ses gardiens et posa The question sadique avec The sourire sadique : ''Qui parmi vous, souhaite s'occuper de leur cas ?'' Bien entendu, toutes les mains se levèrent sauf celle de Chrome. Hochant simplement la tête, il laissa à ses gardiens le soin de récupérer les fauteurs de trouble et de leur apprendre les bonnes manières … Mais dans une autres pièce … Et insonorisée si possible …

Lorsqu'ils revinrent tous, les serpents ressemblaient d'avantage à des Pouffy traumatisés qu'à des serpentards apeurés. L'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient était indescriptible et beaucoup de personnes dans leur maison les questionnèrent sur ce qu'il leurs était arrivés. Mais seule une répétition du mot ''rien'' leur parvient.

J'imagine que vous pensiez que le calme était revenu pour de bon ! Qu'ils pourraient enfin tous manger dans un calme reposant, sans qu'un autre incident d'une quelconque autre nature ne vienne les perturber ! Et bien laissez-moi vous dire que c'est une grosse erreur que vous faîtes là ! En effet, une explosion vient de retentir dans le château silencieux, en provenance de la grande porte de l'école, suivie presque immédiatement par un hurlement que certains qualifieraient d'animal :

'' VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !''

A suivre XD


	8. Chapter 8

Je m'excuse profondément pour ce retard ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, sur ce je vous dis « Bonne Lecture à tous ^^ »

Gros bisous !

Chapitre 8

_En effet, une explosion vient de retentir dans le château silencieux, en provenance de la grande porte de l'école, suivie presque immédiatement par un hurlement que certains qualifieraient d'animal :_

_- '' VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !''_

Tout les élèves présents se regardèrent tour à tour avec une expression éberluée, se demandant quel genre de créature pouvait pousser un cri pareil. Du côté des mafieux, tout le monde, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, eu la même réaction et cela au même moment : ils sursautèrent imperceptiblement… et soupirèrent fortement, voyant déjà le paquet d'ennuis se profiler à l'horizon … (_surtout du point de vue de Tsuna en fait_)

Donc, suite à ce hurlement que beaucoup qualifieraient d'animal, les Vongolas, remis de leur ''surprise'', purent voir un bon nombre de jeunes sorciers trembler de manière plus ou moins discrète, pendant que les plus aguerris (_professeurs et dernières années sauf ceux des cours spéciaux_) avaient déjà sortis leur baguette, prêts à se défendre à n'importe quel moment.

Les professeurs présents voulaient évidement savoir ce qu'il se passait et se demandaient surtout quelle genre de bête avait bien pu passer les barrières magiques de l'école pour venir les attaquer, au vu des cris d'effrois provenant des tableaux disséminés dans les larges couloirs de pierre du château.

Ils se tournèrent de ce fait, tel une seule entité, vers le groupe de moldus qui avaient repris tranquillement l'activité qu'ils avaient dû stopper à cause de ''**L'incident**'' (_surnom de cette bataille de nourriture qui resta dans les annales de Poudlard comme étant l'une des âneries ayant la conséquence la plus traumatisante … pour les élèves_), comme si de rien n'était et s'apprêtaient donc à faire honneur au buffet présent sur les tables. Même l'enfant vache, pourtant doté d'une grande lâcheté, ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça.

Tsuna avait remarqué l'agitation qui gagnait peu à peu l'ensemble de la population poudlardienne. Même les élèves dont il s'occupait avec l'aide de ses gardiens étaient atteint.

- «Pourtant ce sont tous des dernières années il me semble … » se dit-il

Sachant donc pertinemment ce qui allait arriver par la suite dès que la ''créature hurlante'' aurait franchie le seuil de la Grande Salle, Tsuna lança un regard de biais à son démon de tuteur, assit nonchalamment sur la chaise haute à côté de lui, lui demandant silencieusement d'être prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Réponse qui lui fut donnée dans l'instant dans un faible et rapide hochement de tête de la part du Hitman qui disparut l'instant d'après de son champ de vision.

L'absence soudaine du bébé au fédorat passa d'ailleurs parfaitement inaperçue auprès des sorciers, toujours occupés à fixer la grande porte de chêne de la salle avec appréhension.

Satisfait, il reporta son regard sur la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait et fit travailler son hyper intuition pour obtenir une certaine information et une fois celle-ci en sa possession, se leva calmement, emportant d'une manière fluide et précise sa chaise, son assiette ainsi que des couverts avec lui, s'installant sans aucune gène au centre de l'allée principale de la Grande Salle, l'assiette posée sur les genoux. Il poussa même la provocation, jusqu'à demander à son auto-proclamé bras droit de lui apporter son verre. Verre qu'il obtint dans la minute.

Une fois sûre que toute l'attention des non mafieux portée sur lui, il parla de sa voix forte et autoritaire de parrain de la mafia avant de recevoir une quelconque remarque :

- - « STOP !_la salle se figea d'un coup_, Tout le monde se calme maintenant s'assoit et **surtout** se tait. Nous nous occupons de tout. _Les visages presque choqués des sorciers le poussa à continuer, un léger sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres,_Sur ce bon appétit à tous. »

Et c'est avec ces bonnes paroles que le jeune parrain se remit à manger tranquillement, son assiette sur les genoux, au milieu de son allée comme si de rien n'était.

Gokudera avait rejoint depuis longtemps sa place et laissait son regard plané sur la salle pendant l'intervention de son bien aimé Juudaime. Il surprit alors quelques sorciers, élèves comme professeurs, prêts à répliquer vertement aux parole de son patron.

Ne pouvant supporter que quiconque conteste les paroles de Tsuna et ne pouvant en tant que bras droit du dixième parrain Vongola laisser un tel affront être fait à **SON** Boss (_les autres il s'en fout comme de l'an quarante_ ), intervint, son regard noir de la mort qui tue numéro 3 à l'appui :

- - « Et ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer ou de penser à discuter ! Et encore moins de contester !… Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible pour faire face à _**ÇA, **_de toute manière... » rajoutât-il comme pour lui même mais en faisant bien attention à ce que tout les sorciers l'entendent.

Cette dernière remarque eu d'ailleurs l'effet d'une véritable bombe. On pu alors entendre de nombreux cris et autres réflexions outragées.

Celles-ci venants pour la plupart de Gryffondors et de Serpentards, les deux autres maisons se faisant beaucoup plus discrètes, mais n'en pensant pas moins. « Non mais ! Pour qui ils se prenaient ces sales moldus prétentieux ! » pensèrent et dirent-ils tous. Ce magnifique et formidable brouhaha, où tout le monde allait de son avis sur les comportement des mafieux, ne fit qu'amuser Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn _(qui était finalement revenu)_ et même Yamamoto, qui se mirent à ricaner doucement en lançant des regards purement moqueurs.

Cela n'eut que pour conséquence d'accroître davantage la colère des sorciers. Mais avant que, ne serait-ce que l'un d'eux, ne puissent sauter à la gorge de l'un des mafieux, dans le but évident de lui faire littéralement avaler son sourire, la grande porte de bois vola en éclat et une forte détonation retentit, pouvant être identifiée comme un coup de feu.

Les sorciers, baguette en main, se tenaient pret à faire face à la ''créature'' à tout moment.

Cependant, ils se figèrent, cloué sur place par la vison que leur offrait l'entrée de la Grande Salle et d'où le nuage de poussière venait de disparaître.

Une personne se tenait là, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, et visiblement essoufflée. C'était un homme … ou une femme ils ne savaient pas trop (_les sorcier je parle, les mafieux savaient quant à eux parfaitement à qui ils avaient affaire_), ne voyant pas son visage, celui ci étant dissimulé par de longs et soyeux cheveux blancs. Il/Elle était de grande taille et chose étrange, une épée était attachée à sa main gauche avec l'aide de bandages.

Durant deux bonnes minutes, personne ne bougea, le silence interrompue uniquement par l'inconnu qui semblait s'être lancé dans une imitation parfaite du soufflet de cheminé. Et alors que l'un des professeurs de Poudlard s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, il fut coupé par une exclamation joyeuse provenant du gardien de la pluie Vongola un sourire banane scotché au visage :

- ''SQUALO ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Le sus-nommé Squalo, leva donc la tête pour darder son regard d'acier sur son interlocuteur. Dès qu'il l'eut reconnu et qu'il eut compris la question qui lui eut été posée, plusieurs veines apparurent sur ses tempes. Et d'un coup, il se jeta sur Yamamoto en poussant son si célèbre hurlement, faisant grincer les personnes présentes sous le volume sonore, épée en l'air avec l'intention ferme de lui trancher au moins un membre.

Pris de panique, les sorciers voulurent stopper le squale dans son élan pour protéger le jeune homme de la lame qui le menaçait.

A leur grand étonnement, la lame de l'épée fut stoppée net pas une seconde lame … La lame d'un katana, dépassant à moitié de son fourreau, dont la garde reposait entre les doigts puissant d'un certain moldu japonais au yukata bleu.

Yamamoto, toujours assis sur le banc de bois et dont le sourire ne démordait pas même après cette attaque en règle, décida de reprendre la conversation (monologue?) là où il l'avait laissé :

- « Haha ! T'as l'air en forme dit moi !

- Te fous pas de ma gueule gamin parce que là, je te jure que je vais te tuer … rétorqua le squale, visiblement de mauvaise humeur (_enfin plus que d'habitude … _)

- Ah !? Pourquoi ? répondit-il visiblement étonné bien qu'amusé

De nouvelles veines apparurent sur le front de son interlocuteur, montrant l'augmentation, si c'était possible, de sa colère. Colère qui fit se raffermir la prise que possédait Squalo sur le manche de son épée.

Du côté des sorciers, c'était l'ahurissement totale.

Ce mec avait foncé sur le professeur moldu, dans le but évident de le découper en rondelles, mais non seulement celui ci n'avait pas reculé d'un seul millimètre, ne montrant aucune peur face à ce fou furieux, mais en plus il avait stoppé l'épée de son assaillant avec son propre sabre, sortit d'on ne sait où (_merci Reborn_), et maintenant il lui faisait la causette comme si de rien était, les lames toujours en contact l'une avec l'autre.

Et les soit disant ''amis'' du brun qui ne faisait aucun mouvement pour les séparer, et se contentaient de les fixer calmement …

Reportant leur attention sur la scène qui se jouait en face d'eux, ils virent le blanc reprendre la parole :

- Voiiii … Tu te moque de moi … C'est pas possible autrement … Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié sale gamin …

- Hein ? Oublié quoi ?

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva … Le tueur se mit à hurler encore plus fort sur le gardien de la pluie, sa stupidité ainsi que son sourire niais, lui tapant ''légèrement'' sur les nerfs …

- TU AVAIS ENTRAÎNEMENT AVEC MOI, ET TU AS OSÉ OUBLIÉ CA ALORS QUE C'EST TOI QUI EST VENU ME LE DEMANDER !VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Aaah ! oui c'est vrai tu as raison ! Désolé ! répondit-il tranquillement. »

Pendant ce temps, les élèves de la classe spéciale, s'étaient approché de Tsuna, avec pour intention de l'interroger sur ce qui était en train de se produire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, c'est Colin qui ouvrit la danse:

- … Tsuna ? appela-t'il nerveusement

- Hn ? fut la réponse très constructive de son professeur qui ne détourna pas les yeux des deux épéistes se faisant face,mais lui prouvant néanmoins qu'ils avaient son attention

- Nous voudrions savoir … euh …

Colin semblait chercher ses mots, ou la force de s'adresser au mafieu devant lui. Alors pour l'encourager, Tsuna décida de porter un regard calme sur le groupe d'élèves en prenant une voix plus douce que celle qu'il leur avait laissé entendre jusqu'ici :

- Oui Colin ? Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- … Voilà … euh … Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun de vous n'interviens pour aider le professeur Yamamoto ? réussit à articuler le garçon, un rougissement très prononcé étalé sur le visage

- Trouves-tu qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'aide ?

- Euh …

Portant leur regard sur Yamamoto, ils virent que ce dernier souriait à son agresseur comme si de rien n'était.

La réponse était « Non » de toute évidence.

Souriant légèrement, Tsuna ajouta négligemment :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Yamamoto est bien plus fort que vous ne semblez le penser. Et puis … Ils se connaissent plutôt bien ces deux là …

De retour du côté des deux épéistes.

Faisant fi des beuglements outragés, face à sa réponse, de son interlocuteur, Yamamoto reprit calmement :

- Et les autres ? Ils sont pas venu avec toi ?

- Mais bien sûre qu'on est venu mon chou ! minauda une voix au niveau de la porte qui fit frissonner d'horreur un certain boxeur, Je n'allais pas perdre une occasion de venir tous vous voire ! Moooo …

L'attention de tous (_sauf des deux épéistes_), était de nouveau dirigé vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Là se tenait fièrement tout le reste de Varia.

Xanxus était vautré, un verre de bourbon à la main, sur son éternel fauteuil au milieu du passage (_va savoir comment il a pu le mettre là sans que les sorciers ne le remarquent …_ ), Levi, posté en sentinelle derrière son très cher boss toisait du regard les occupants de la pièce. Fran, le visage toujours aussi expressif, était accroupi aux pieds de Belphegor, lequel se mit à arborer un sourire de dément à la vue d'un Gokudera bouillant de colère mal contenue. De toute évidence, la tempête Vongola n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il s'était fait enguirlandé par le Decimo, après que celui ci ait arrêté une de leur énième dispute, alors que le Varia n'avait reçu qu'un simple avertissement, Tsuna décrétant que c'était le devoir de Xanxus de réprimander ses subordonnés et qu'il refusait de faire le boulot à sa place. Mamon de son côté, s'occupait en tentant de soutirer de l'argent à Reborn en lui proposant une affaire dite ''en or'' mais qui sentait le piège à pigeon à plein nez.

Au bout de cinq minutes, les sorciers dévisageaient toujours la Varia avec des yeux ronds. Tsuna, qui voyait le regard de Xanxus se faire de plus en plus menaçant, décida de mettre un frein à son envie de meurtre en reportant l'attention sur lui :

- - « Salut Xanxus. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? T'avais pas du travail en retard la dernière fois que je t'ai vu? »

Levi, comme à son habitude voulue défendre l'honneur de son boss adoré, et répliqua vertement, à celui qu'il considérait comme un vulgaire puceron voleur de place (_la place de boss de la famille_). Il ne remarqua pas même que tout les gardiens de Tsuna avaient portés discrètement la main à leurs armes (_pour les Varia c'était un fait constan_t), même Yamamoto et Squalo avaient arrêté leur petit échange pour prêter une oreille attentive à la connerie qui ne tarderait certainement pas à sortir de ces lèvres si repoussantes :

- « Je t'interdis de parler de cette manière à Xanxus-sama ! De plus seul Xanxus-sama à le droit d'être assis lors d'une discution. Tu n'es qu'un être inférieur comparé à lui ! Tu ne mérites en aucun cas le titre de Dixième P ….

Les mots moururent subitement dans sa gorge, alors que plusieurs hoquets de surprise et de peur mêlés retentirent dans la pièce. D'un coup, alors qu'il allait donné le titre du jeune Vongola lui faisant face, toujours assis avec son assiette sur les genoux, toutes les armes des gardiens et Varia s'étaient retrouvé pointé sur lui et trop trop près de son corps à son goût. Reborn avait été le premier à agir, Tsuna l'ayant avertit de la probabilité que son titre entier soit évoquer avant l'arrivé remarquée des assassins Vongola, et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à sauter sur l'épaule de Levi et avait directement pointé son arme sur la tempe de celui ci. Son geste eu l'effet d'un signal et tout les autres mafieux, même Xanxus, présents (_à l'exception de Tsuna_) se mirent à menacer le Varia.

Voyant le regard de total incompréhension du bulot sur lequel il se trouvait, le plus grand Hitman du monde décida d'éclairer sa petite bougie :

- « Ne prononce pas un mot de plus espèce de triple idiot.

- Mais … tenta le porte-parapluies

- Si tu veux finir ta phrase libre à toi ! Mais je te préviens … A l'instant même où tu aura transgressé la loi _sa voix se fit plus menaçante qu'elle ne l'était déjà _; je te tuerai … Clair ?

- J … Je … Heu … Très clair Reborn … -sama.

- Ça suffit ! Rangez moi ça, tous ! intervient la voix profonde de Tsuna (_avant que Levi ne se fasse dessus lol_)

A ces mots, tous ceux qui s'apprêtaient à faire des trous dans la peau du porte-parapluies la minute précédente rangèrent leurs armes aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. C'est à dire … en un quart de seconde.

D'un coup Levi respirait mieux sans toutes ces armes dirigées vers son corps dans le but évident de l'éliminer. Mais en même temps, il se flagellait intérieurement pour avoir faillit faire la plus grosse bourde qu'il était possible de faire. Il avait manqué de transgresser l'une des lois les plus importante dans le monde de la mafia, alors qu'il avait promis, non, juré, que cela n'arriverait pas et qu'il la respecterai.

Cette loi se nomme : L'Omerta, la loi du silence.

**A Suivre …. ! **


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 !

Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, mais je crains que cela ne se reproduise assez souvent, et cela pour deux raison :

La première est sans doute la plus importante - mon Bac (cette saleté XP )

et la seconde est que je suis en train d'écrire un one-shot sur Reborn, que j''espère pouvoir vous poster rapidement.

J'aimerai tout de même vous remercier, vous auteurs, qui prenez la peine de lire cette fic, et qui me laissez tout ces commentaires qui, je l'avoue, me vont droit au cœur et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire. Donc je vous le dit : MERCI !

Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous dis bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 9**

Seulement cinq minutes après ce petit ''désagrément'', Tsuna fut très amusé du spectacle qui se présenta à eux :

Le directeur et les professeurs absents jusqu'ici, étaient apparus essoufflés, débraillés, les joues rouges (_ils ont courus_), baguette à la main prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle menace pesant sur leur école, la panique les ayant gagné lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la grande porte du château en morceau (_œuvre de Xanxus qui trouvait que Levi mettait trop de temps à l'ouvrir_) et la frayeur qui habitait les tableaux croisés dans les couloirs.

C'est donc avec une mine passablement choquée que c'est grands noms du monde de la magie découvrir, à la place de l'effroyable monstre ou sorcier qu'ils s'étaient imaginés, un groupe ''d'adultes'', d'un âge un peu plus élevé, pour la plupart, que celui des jeunes enseignants moldus, au milieu des décombres de ce qui fut autre fois la porte de la Grande Salle.

Du côté de la Varie, l'amusement n'était pas de mise pour tout le monde :

Xanxus déjà passablement énervé par la boulette de Levi le fut encore plus lorsque ces trois vieux déchets était arrivés armés de bouts de bois, pour protéger le troupeau de déchets miniatures et affronter leur agresseur … dans le cas présent, eux …

Il voulut donc faire savoir à ces ''braves gens'' (_Xanxus-traduction : déchets stupides_) sa manière de penser et de s'occuper de ceux qui osaient vouloir l'affronter. Mais le regard de son pseudo-Boss l'en dissuada après une courte joute de regards.

Pour Tsuna, refréner les envies de meurtres du chef de l'Unité Indépendante des Vongola, fut aussi facile que de faire plier Gukodera à sa volonté.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait piquer une crise de nerf faramineuse contre lui, complètement ivre suite à un concours de boissons alcoolisées organisé par Reborn (_qu'il avait gagné d'ailleurs_) entre la Dixième Génération et la Varia lors de son précédent anniversaires, les membre de la Varia, et surtout Xanxus, ne le regardaient plus de la même manière.

En même temps se faire dire ses quatre vérités à grand renfort de coup, plus violents les uns que les autres, histoire que les propos émis rentrent bien dans sa petite caboche, par quelqu'un de ivre qu'il considérait jusque là comme un faible , et ce jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme sur lui, sous l'effet de la fatigue et de l'alcool, avait de quoi faire réfléchir même les plus butés ou les plus idiots.

Depuis cette événement, Xanxus accordait le maximum de respect qu'il était capable de donner à une autre personne que lui-même, le considérant par la même occasion, comme étant digne de son titre de Dixième Parrain de la Famille Vongola (_le reste de la Varia à juste suivit le mouvement de ce côté là … _)

Voire le si fier et arrogant Xanxus se plier si facilement à sa volonté, avait toujours eu le don de grandement l'amuser. Il se retint don à grande peine de ricaner lorsque celui-ci accepta à contre cœur de ne pas tuer d'un bon coup de X-guns, les trois sorciers dans son dos.

Seulement, cette grande maîtrise que Tsuna possédait sur lui-même se brisa, et il ne put empêcher un éclat de rire de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Fran et Bel se lancèrent dans un court débat animé de leur crû :

- Are ! Mite Sempai, y a un vieux en robe . commença Fran, ses yeux turquoises fixés sur un Dumbledore mal à l'aise

- Ushishi … Regarde plus attentivement la grenouille. Tout ces paysans ont des robes. répliqua le fou des couteaux en balayant la salle du ''regard'', Il faut croire que les paysans d'aujourd'hui ont des modes vestimentaires bien étranges qu'un prince comme moi ne peux comprendre.

- Vous devriez en mettre une aussi. ajouta nonchalamment l'illusionniste mou du genou

- Ah oui ? … s'interressa le blond, son ton se faisant d'un coup plus doucereux et menaçant

- Oui … Comme ça, à défaut d'être un prince déchut, vous pourrez au moins vous faire passer pour une vraie princesse … vous avez déjà le diadème …

- …

- Ite ! …

Bel venait de lancer trois de ses précieux couteaux porte-bonheur dans le chapeau de sa grenouille préférée, une veine pulsant douloureusement sur sa tempe.

Et alors que Fran allait rajouter quelque chose comme quoi ça faisait mal et que ce n'était pas digne d'un sempai, l'éclat de rire de Tsuna leur parvint.

Il pleurait de rire, plié en deux, se tenant le ventre de sa main libre, et ne tenant sur sa chaise que grâce à la prise solide des bras de son amant autour de ses épaules, qui était arrivé derrière le jeune parrain peu de temps avant l'intercation des deux Varia.

Il lui fallut au moins deux bonnes minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de son fou-rire, pendant lesquels, tous les sorciers l'avaient dévisagé avec des yeux ronds. Une fois calmé, il se leva, déposa son assiette et ses couverts sur la table des Gryffons, pris la main d'Hibari dans la sienne et demanda silencieusement aux Varias, à ses gardiens et aux trois nouveaux arrivants (Dumbledore, Mcgonagall et Snape) de bien vouloir le suivre.

Tous firent comme demandé.

Au bout de quinze minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte de métal abritant les quartiers privés des Vongolas, se trouvant dans l'aile du château leur étant réservée. Pour s'y rendre, passer devant les nombreuses salles utilisés pour les cours de la classe spécial était obligatoire.

Les sorciers présents n' avaient encore jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie de l'école, Tsuna leur ayant ''demandé'' de ne venir ici qu'en cas d'urgence ou de problème. Une fois rentré dans les quartier Vongolas, ils purent observé des couloirs semblables à ceux d'un manoir italien (_étrange non ? …_ ).

Les murs, séparés en deux sur la longueur par une fine plainte de bois aux reflets enflammés, se présentaient de deux couleurs différentes : en haut le mur était d'un beige crémeux et le bas d'un marron brute. Le sol, recouvert d'une moquette aux teintes rouge orangés, invitait celui ou celle marchand dessus à se mettre prestement pied nue affin de ressentir pleinement la douceur et la souplesse de ses fibres. De chaque côté du couloir, de petites allées beaucoup moins bien éclairées, conduisaient chacune à une porte de bois et d'argent, où un symbole, différent semblait-il (_ils sont trop loin pour pouvoir bien voir_) était gravé sur chaque battant. En tout, on pouvait dénombrer six couloirs et donc six portes.

Complètement absorbés par leur environnement, les sorciers ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement que le petit groupe venait de se stopper et qu'ils avaient atteint le bout du grand couloir. Ils étaient tellement peu concentrés sur ce qu'il se passait devant eux qu'ils faillirent percuter le chef de la Varia et son second, ce qui aurait, à coup sûre, provoqué un désastre.

Une fois leur équilibre rétablis, ils levèrent la tête pour tomber sur une autre porte … (_ENCORE ! _) Mais celle-ci était nettement plus grande que les autre, d'un bois à la fois sombre et claire, veiné de orange plus ou moins foncé et de blanc nacré, parcourue de filigranes d'or et d'argent, de quoi faire s'émerveiller n'importe qui. Même Xanxus avait écarquillé les yeux face à elle.

Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits(_c'est à dire cinq bonnes minutes_), ils remarquèrent que Tsuna et ses gardiens étaient déjà rentrés dans la pièce les laissant tout seul sur le pas de la prote comme des andouilles.

Vexés, les sept Varia et les trois sorciers se décidèrent à rentrer à la suite de leurs hôtes.

Ils pénétrèrent donc finalement dans la pièce. Celle-ci était très spacieuse, pouvant accueillir facilement toutes les personnes présentes.

Au fond de la salle, entre les quatre immenses baies vitrées, se trouvait un grand bureau de bois précieux, veiné avec de la grenat spessarite, du rubis, du saphir, de l'émeraude, de la sphalerite jaune, de l'améthyste et de la sodalite. Toutes incrustées finement de délicatement dans le bois lisse.

Au centre du plateau de ce meuble d'une qualité irréprochable, si l'on observait bien attentivement les arabesques colorés, on remarquait que les déliés des pierres précieuses oranges et violettes qui s'entrelaçaient formaient un cœur, petit et discret, entouré harmonieusement par les autres couleurs, comme enfermé dans un cocon de chaleur scintillante.

Pour revenir à la pièce en général, elle disposait dans un coins de canapés de velours, près d'une grande bibliothèque en acajou. Les mur était d'un orange pâle presque blanc mais qui fonçait immédiatement pour devenir d'un superbe orange impérieux, lorsque les rayon du soleil passait sur rideaux blancs flottaient doucement tel de doux nuages de soie, de chaque côtés des baies vitrées ouvertes qui laissaient filtrer un vent doux et frais dans la pièce..

Sur le mur opposé à celui de la bibliothèque, un immense tableau représentant neuf personnes. Neuf personnalité de la mafia : Les gardiens de la dixième génération et leur Boss ainsi que Reborn, que Tsuna avait obligé à poser le jour de la création du tableau.

Aucun doute possible quant au lieux dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous en ce moment : C'était le bureau de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Le Ciel des Vongolas.

Celui-ci, qui sentait d'ailleurs bien que ses invités allaient encore scruter du regard son lieu de travail pendant encore un bon moment, décida d'attirer l'attention sur lui en prenant la parole :

- « Je dois vous remercier professeur, pour ces locaux que vous nous avez si généreusement offert. Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Pour tout vous avouer Tsunayoshi, Moi non plus je ne m'attendait pas à quelque chose comme ça … répondit le vieux directeur toujours impressionné

- Que voulez vous dire par là ? Je pensais que vous étiez à l'origine de l'apparition de l'intégralité de notre aile dans ce château et donc du mobilier qui la compose.

- Oui c'est le cas. J'ai bien créé magiquement une nouvelle aile dans ce château, seulement son agencement, son mobilier, ses décoration et tout ce qui la compose, viennent de vous tous.

- De nous ? s'étonna je jeune parrain

- Le Juudaime est celui qui a fait tout ça ! ajouta Gokudera des étoiles pleins les yeux

- Oui ! Car je suis persuadé que c'est vous et personne d'autres qui avait ouvert en premier le porte des cette pièce. Je me trompe ?

- Euh, je dois bien avouer que non. Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec la décoration de notre aile.

- Et bien pour faire simple, lorsque j'ai créé votre aile, je ne n'avais aucune idée quant à ce que vous alliez avoir besoin ou non, ainsi que vos goûts en matière de mobilier et de couleurs. J'ai donc jeté un sort par dessus celui de création. Celui-ci avait pour effet de créer l'environnement souhaité dans par la première personne ouvrant les portes, et cela pour chaque pièce. Par exemple, si l'un de vos gardiens à été le premier à ouvrir une des pièces de cette aile, alors la salle se trouvant derrière a réagi et s'est agencée selon ses goûts. De plus la décoration de la dite salle correspondra avec la qualité de l'âme de la personne.

- La qualité de son âme ? interrogea Reborn

- Je m'explique. Plus L'âme serra pure, plus la pièce et ce qu'elle contient serra raffiné et de grande qualité. En d'autres mot, elle serra le reflet exacte de cette personne. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui je comprend mieux pourquoi vous avez dit être surpris tout à l'heure. répondit Tsuna en souriant doucement

- Oui. C'est vrai que venant de vous, je me suis attendu à quelque chose de beau mais pas à ce points là …

Tout en disant cela, le directeur de Poudlard reporta son regard sur le décor les entourant, en même temps que les autres personnes présentes.

Au bout de cinq minutes de rêverie, ils se firent rappeler à l'ordre par la siiiiiii douce voix du professeur de métamorphose:

- « Bon , puisque ce sujet a été éclaircit, nous allons pouvoir passez à un sujet plus sérieux peut être ? Et tout d'abord, j'aimerai poser une question qui me turlupine assez depuis quelques minutes.

- Allez y je vous en pris. Je me ferai une joie de répondre à votre question dans la limite de mes possibilités, bien entendu. lui répondit Tsuna

- Je vous remercie. Fit-elle poliment Alors je voudrai savoir … _et se retournant d'un coup, prenant son air le plus menaçant et pointant durement du doigt le groupe d'assassins_ … QUI ÊTES VOUS !

Un poussin, un dindon, un pingouin et une souris passèrent en courant, poursuivent par une chaussure…. Puis … :

- Tch … En quoi ça te regarde déchet … demanda sèchement le Varia en chef

- Répondez à la question sale gamins ! Ne vous apprend-on jamais le respect à vous les moldus ! gronda Snape, fusillant Xanxus du regard

- Je vous interdit de vous adresser de cette manière à Xanxus-sama ! s'emporta Levi

Et une dispute plus que bruyante commença entre la Varia et les deux professeurs de Poudlard, sous les yeux exaspérés de l'ensemble des gardiens Vongola. Et oui, même Ryôhei et Lambo semblaient complètement blasé par l'attitude de ces soit disant ''adultes''.

Le directeur de l'école de magie, de son côté, semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, et mangeait distraitement ses éternels bonbons au citron.

Tsuna quant à lui, se mit à parier mentalement, pour passer le temps, sur combien le temps il restait avant que l'un de ses gardiens ne tente de tuer l'un des participant de la joute verbal toujours en cours, et dont le volume sonore dépassait de beaucoup la limite autorisée.

Finalement c'est Hibari qui s'occupa de ramener l'ordre dans le salle, ne pouvant supporter d'avantage l'attitude totalement puéril des deux groupes s'opposants. Il se leva donc d'un coup, ses fidèles tonfas en mains, menaçant de tabasser purement et simplement le prochain qui oserai prononcer une parole de plus et défierai donc son autorité. Bizarrement, le silence se fit aussitôt. C'est à ce moment que la voix douce et légèrement grave de Tsuna s'éleva dans les airs :

- « Merci Kyoya.

- Hn.

- Bien. Maintenant que le calme est enfin revenue, je vais pouvoir faire les présentation. Tout d'abord Messieurs, fit-il en regardant la Varia, je vous présente le directeur de l'école pour sorciers qui nous accueil en ce moment : Albus Dumbledore. Et à ses côtés, deux des professeurs de cette même école : Le professeur Mcgonagall et le professeur Snape.

- Enchanté … répondirent à l'unisson les trois sorciers

- Ensuite, Professeurs, je vous présente les actuels ''dirigeants'' de la Varia. Une escouade d'assassins indépendante, décrétée comme la plus forte de la Famille Vongola.

- …

- Ok … Bon, maintenant que les présentation sont faîtes, passons à autre chose, si vous le voulez bien. _son regard se fit plus dur alors qu'il appelait froidement_, LEVI !

En entendant son nom prononcé de la sorte par le Decimo, le concerné su tout de suite le sujet de la prochaine conversation et tenta de se fondre dans le canapé sur lequel il était assis, la tête baissée n'osant pas regarder le parrain Vongola dans les yeux. Même s'il le considérait comme un être inférieur comparé à son cher Xanxus-sama, il n'oubliait pas que le Decimo était en tout supérieur à lui (_lui, Levi, porte-parapluies et défouloir de profession … _) et qu'il pouvait être très trèèèèèèèèèès intimidant …

Tsuna, voyant la réaction du Varia, adoucit un peu sa voix (_mais pas trop non plus … Il est quand même censé l'enguirlander …_ ), et ajouta :

- Regarde moi Levi.

- …

- C'est un ordre.

Tout le monde savait que le Vongola Decimo ne donnait que très peu d'ordres et n'usait que très rarement de son autorité de boss sur ses subordonnés. Seulement quand il le faisait, l'ordre en question avait intérêt à être respecté, sinon on pouvait s'attendre à de terribles conséquences dont la colère du Decimo faisait partie. Sachant cela, Levi n'eut pas d'autres choix que de lever la tête et de croiser son regard avec les orbes caramel flamboyante de Tsuna. C'est ce dernier qui engagea la discution, voyant que son interlocuteur n'oserai pas prononcer le moindre mot :

- Levi. Tu sais sans doute pourquoi je suis en colère contre toi, n 'est-ce pas ?

- Hai Decimo-sama. Je le sais parfaitement. répondit Levi d'une voix chevrotante

- Bien … Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qui a bien pu passer par ta petite tête pour que tu tentes ce suicide en règle … Parce que tu te rend bien compte que si les autres n'étaient pas intervenus à temps, tu te serais fais tué sans autres formes de procés ! ajouta le parrain d'une voix dure

- Hai, Decimo-sama. Je m'en excuse. Je suis profondément désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Cela ne se reproduira plus. répondit piteusement le porte-parapluies, honteux

- Je l'espère vraiment.

Cela dit, son visage se détendit visiblement, montrant ainsi que le sujet était clos, qu'il ne reviendrait pas dessus et que Levi était pardonné. Ce dernier, en remarquant cela, souffla un grand coup pour faire partir le stress qui s'était accumulé dans ses épaules.

De leurs côté, les sorciers étaient complètement largués. Il n'arrivaient pas à comprendre la colère de Tsuna, ni à deviner ce que le porte parapluie s'apprêtait à dire dans la grande salle avant que les autres membres de cette famille plus que spécial n'interviennent. Pour tout vous dire, la plupart des mafieux existants sur Terre n'auraient pas non plus compris, à moins d'être l'un de ceux faisant partit du Secret.

Le Secret était un décret confidentiel des lois mafieuses, crée sans le vouloir dans le manoir Vongola deux semaines avant le départ de la Dixième Génération pour l'Angleterre. En effet, Reborn leur avait fait une surprise en invitant à dîner au manoir tout leurs amis : Les Cavallone, Les Shimons, les Gigio Nero sans oublier les Arcoballeno ainsi que la Varia. Comme toujours, ils avaient parlé et rigolé ensemble pour les uns, s'étaient battus entre eux et insulté pour les autres. Le mobilier n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié d'ailleurs … Mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'étaient plutôt bien amusé.

Puis les quatre Boss qui parlaient entre eux en vinrent à un sujet plutôt délicat : Comment faire pour rester en sécurité lorsque l'on était hors d'un quelconque manoir mafieux allié, le tout en dehors des rendez-vous professionnel ?

Au bout de vingt minutes de débats agrémenté de diverses anecdotes des différents parrains, ils en étaient arrivé à la conclusion que c'était la mention de leur titre complet en dehors du monde mafieux qui rameutait autour d'eux aussi bien les foules que les assassins, aussi sûrement que le miel attire les ours, mais que ce phénomène était surtout dû au nom de leur Famille (Vongola, Cavallone, etc .. ).

Ils avaient alors appelé les autres présents et leurs avaient fait partagé le résultat de leur discussion et avaient fait promettre à absolument tout les mafieux présents de ne plus prononcer leur titre de Parrain mafieu au complet, ni le nom de la Famille à laquelle ils appartenaient en dehors de l'univers de la mafia. Si ils partaient en vacances autre part qu'à Mafia Land ou dans un manoir allié, le fait qu'ils étaient des mafieux et surtout lesquels, ne devait en aucun cas se faire savoir des personnes extérieurs. Car après tout, on ne sais jamais dans quelles oreilles vont tomber ce genre d'informations, ou comment elles pourraient être utilisées contre la Famiglia.

C'est à ce moment là que sont apparus d'on se sait où les Vindice.

En les voyant, beaucoup se tournèrent vers Mukuro en lui demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu encore faire. Celui-ci avait juste haussé les épaules en disant sereinement que pour une fois il n'y était pour rien, et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi on viendrait l'arrêter, seulement la tension plus que visible dans ses épaules démordait cet éventuel calme qu'il laissait transparaître.

Mais cette fois là, les gardiens de la prison mafieuse n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ils avaient apporté avec eux un livre énorme, tellement lourd qu'il était soutenu par deux d'entre eux.

Celui qui semblait être le chef leur annonça qu'ils avaient surpris les propos des Parrains (_va savoir comment … _-') et que la loi qu'ils venaient de formuler était désormais officiel. Les représentants des familles présentes (_les parrains donc_) devaient dès à présent signer au bas de la page à l'aide de leur sceau familial où était rédigée cette loi fraîchement crée. Il a aussi été spécifié que seul ceux qui formuleront un souhait identique ou qui demanderont à signer seront les seuls à prendre en connaissance. Si ce décret venait à ne pas être respecté par un membre de l'une des Familles misent au courant, celui-ci serait exécuté sur le champ, et il n'y aurait rien qui pourrait lui éviter la sentence. Entendant cela, Tsuna demanda à tous si ces conditions leur allaient et si ils étaient près à respecter cette engagement car une fois approuvé, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. La réponse qu'il obtint fut positive. Il accepta donc au nom de la Famille Vongola de se soumettre à cette loi dont il avait contribué à la création.

Une fois, que les quatre Familles présentes eurent signé, les Vindice s'en allèrent. Mais avant de disparaître, le Chef se tourna une dernière fois vers eux et leur appris que ce paragraphe venait d'être ajouté à celui de l'Omerta, qu'elle en faisait dès à présent partie intégrante et qu'elle aurait pour nom ''Le Secret''.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Ils avaient longtemps parlé dans le bureau du Decimo.

Après ce petit interlude durant lequel Levi s'était fait remonter les bretelles, le Decimo avait rapidement changé de sujet et s'était lancé dans une longue et pénible argumentation contre les trois sorciers lui faisant face, afin que ceux-ci ne s'en prennent pas aux membres de la Varia et qu'ils les laissent libres de leurs mouvements, même dans le château.

A la fin _(soit quelques heures plus tard)_, lorsqu'il autorisa finalement les sorciers à quitter son bureau, Tsuna se permit un soupir de soulagement car il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause et il en était, d'un certain côté, grandement rassuré.

Depuis un petit moment maintenant, son hyper intuition lui titillait l'esprit, le prévenant d'un danger à venir. Un danger qu'il pressentait comme étant aussi grand que celui qu'avait été Byakuran dans le futur. Le seul problème, c'est que quelque chose lui disait que cette bataille qui se profilait à l'horizon n'impliquerait pas seulement la mafia.

Cette fois-ci, les sorciers de cette école prendraient part aux combats.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Reborn pour que celui-ci aille faire sa petite enquête là-dessus.

A côté de lui, il sentit Hibari le prendre dans ses bras et lui reposer la tête contre son épaule. Ouvrant les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir fermés, il découvrit le reste de ses gardiens ainsi que ceux de la Varia entrain de les observer sur le pas de la porte.

Cette vision lui arracha un sourire. Il se souvenait qu'avant de commencer le long et pénible entretien qu'il avait eu avec les sorciers, il avait demandé aux autres mafieux présents, excepté Xanxus, de les laisser seuls.

Autant les membres de l'escouade indépendante s'étaient exécutés sans trop râler, autant il avait dû insister lourdement auprès de ses gardiens pour les voir esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste.

Et lorsqu'il était finalement parvenu à les mettre dehors, ce n'était tout de même pas une victoire totale car Hibari et Gokudera n'avaient toujours pas passés la porte et n'avaient de toute évidence aucune intention de le faire.

Tsuna avait donc fini par abdiquer sous le regard moqueur de Xanxus (_à ce moment-là, le Decimo avait d'ailleurs bien envie de lui faire avaler son sourire en coin … littéralement …_).

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que tous les Vongola présents savaient pertinemment que ceux qui avaient finis par accepter de sortir du bureau étaient, en ce moment même, disposés de part et d'autre de la porte, arme à la main, deux d'entre eux tenant fermement les poignées de métal forgé, se tenant prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

Il est vrai que même si cette épisode était fini depuis un bout de temps maintenant, Tsuna savait parfaitement que sa mort dix ans dans le futur, même si finalement fictive, tourmentait encore beaucoup ceux qui en avaient le souvenir et que pour ces personnes, il était absolument hors de question que cela se reproduise, plus encore s'ils étaient présent. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne dit rien de plus à ce moment-là.

Sortant enfin de ses pensées, Tsuna se leva, la main de son nuage toujours enlacée avec la sienne, et se dirigea vers la sortie, vite suivi par les autres Vongola. Leur direction ? La Grande Salle. Parce que bien que l'après-midi soit à présent bien entamée, ils n'avaient toujours pas fini de manger (_voir même pas commencé du tout pour une certaine escouade indépendante_) et comptaient bien remédier à cela.

Durant le repas, Tsuna donna ses instructions à Gokudera concernant son cours qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin. Bien évidemment, le kamikaze s'empressa de dire amen à chaque phrase prononcée par son cher Boss.

Une fois le problème de la tempête réglé, Tsuna demanda une attention générale de la part de la tablé. Il avait une chose importante à leur dire ….

_**~o0o~**_

_**(retour dans la Grande Salle, vingt bonnes minutes après le départ des mafieux ainsi que des trois professeurs)**_

Du côté des sorciers, c'était l'ahurissement total.

Ils avaient vraiment du mal à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se produire devant leurs yeux.

Mais les plus ahuris dans toute cette histoire, étaient les étudiants de la classe Spéciale. Au vue de la manière dont avaient réagis leurs professeurs particuliers, il était évident pour eux que ces énergumènes qui venaient de débarquer au château allaient croiser leur route beaucoup plus souvent qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. Car il était de toute manière évident pour eux que Tsuna n'allait pas laisser le corps enseignant (sorcier tout du moins) les chasser du château, à leur plus grand malheur.

Une fois cette pensée ayant fait son chemin dans l'esprit de chacun, les jumeaux Weasley se regardèrent dans les yeux et se mirent à sourire, montrant à tous ceux qui les connaissaient qu'ils venaient d'avoir une idée et qu'il valait mieux être de leurs côté lorsqu'ils la mettraient en pratique.

Tel un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers le reste de la classe Spécial et réclamèrent leur attention. Une fois celle-ci obtenue, ils firent leur part de leur idée :

- Nous venons d'avoir une super idée, n'est-ce pas Gred ?

- Tout à fait Forges, une super idée.

- Bon et si vous vous expliquiez tous les deux ! s'impatienta Ron, qui avait décidé que ce jour ne serai pas placé sous celui de la patience

- Mais bien sûr ma Ronnychouquette adorée ! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés dans un cœur parfait, un sourire moqueur scotché au visage

- QUOI !

- Donc, nous disions, avant d'être si impoliment interrompus, que nous venions d'avoir une idée géniale. Je m'explique … commença Georges

- Nous avons décidé qu'il nous fallait connaître un peu mieux nos nouveaux professeurs… continua Fred

- Même beaucoup mieux si tu me permets mon cher Fred.

- Mais je t'en prie.

- Donc pour mieux les connaître, nous avons décidé qu'il nous serait profitable de voir à quoi ressemble leur espace de vie. firent-t-ils d'une même voix

- Attendez ! Vous ne parlez quand même pas d'aller fouiner dans l'aile du château qui leur a été réservé ! s'écria Pansy de sa voix de crécelle

- Mais non ! Nous n'allons pas fouiner, plutôt jeter un coup d'œil rapide et discret. Nous ne sommes pas de simples voyeurs ! s'offusquèrent les jumeaux

- C'est du pareil au même…. soupira Hermione

- Et bien entendu, vous comptez sur nous tous pour vous accompagner… fit un Zabini déjà blasé par la réponse.

- Bien entendu.

- C'est une très bonne idée je trouve. intervint Luna, Il y a sûrement quelques narguoles ou des ramiatons qui ont dû aller chez eux…

- ….

- Des ramiaton ? … Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce truc ? demanda Colin

- Tien ! C'est un nouveau lui. remarqua simplement Harry

- Effectivement, moi non plus je ne le connaissais pas celui-là. répliqua Neville

- Donc, pour en revenir à notre sujet principale, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Dean

- Et bien moi je serai d'avis pour qu'on y aille. En plus je suis sûr que les jumeaux n'ont pas l'intention de juste regarder. lui répondit Seamus

- Bon et bien le problème est réglé alors. S'exclama Fred … ou Georges je sais plus

- On se retrouve dans trente minutes devant la salle sur demande. Termina l'autre _(jumeaux ^^)_

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que tout le groupe vit les deux frères se lever et quitter la grande salle sans que quiconque ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Si j'ai tout suivit, on a pas le choix en fait. ne put s'empêcher de demander Théo

- Non, j'en ai bien peur. lui répondit simplement Harry sous les soupires d'Hermione, de Draco et de Pansy

_**~o0o~**_

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés. La plupart grommelait encore contre la décision des jumeaux, mais ils ne se débattaient tout de même pas pour les faire changer d'avis, preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait contre cette petite excursion.

La seule chose qui les faisaient légèrement hésiter était la perspective d'une punition, ou pire encore, tomber sur les fous de tout à l'heure.

Discrètement, ils se mirent donc en route pour les quartiers de leurs professeurs particuliers.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence le plus complet, chacun essayant d'imaginer ce qui pourrait les attendre dans l'aile du château réservée à leurs professeurs.

Avant même de s'en apercevoir, ils étaient déjà devant la porte en chêne massif bloquant l'accès aux quartiers privés des Vongola.

A partir de cet instant, les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à leur tomber dessus. Premier défi : réussir à faire bouger le monstre que représentait la porte, et ce, sans faire le moindre bruit… En bref, être discret.

Et ceux que le groupe désigna pour cette tâche, furent les jumeaux eux même. Étant donné qu'ils étaient les instigateurs de tout cela, c'était à eux de faire le sale boulot. Problème, la porte ne voulut pas bouger d'un poil… Qu'importe les sorts que jetèrent les jeunes farceurs sur elle, la grande gardienne de bois ne voulut rien savoir et ne fit même pas l'effort de trembler sous les assauts des deux sorciers.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes infructueuses, les jumeaux Weasley abandonnèrent et laissèrent la place aux autres. Malheureusement, les échecs se multiplièrent, même Hermione échoua lamentablement. Il ne restait plus que Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux géants n'avaient encore rien essayé. Oh, ce n'est pas qu'ils n'avaient pas d'idées pour passer, c'est juste que personne ne les avaient écouté. Alors ils s'étaient assis contre le mur en face de la massive gardienne et avaient sagement attendu que les autres s'épuisent et finissent de lancer tous les sorts présents dans leur répertoire.

Quand enfin leurs amis avaient eu fini de s'acharner sur les pauvres panneaux de bois qui n'avait entre-temps toujours pas frémit, les deux colosses s'étaient levés calmement, s'étaient approché des deux battants de la porte _(chacun devant le sien)_, et, une fois leurs mains à plat sur la surface étrangement douce, s'étaient contenté de pousser. Ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de force, y allant doucement pour commencer afin de voir quel degré de résistance allait exercer la porte face à eux. Et contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit docilement, sans un bruit, les autorisant silencieusement à passer devant elle.

Tous les autres étaient littéralement sur le cul. Eux qui s'étaient énervés comme des furieux sur la porte, n'avaient pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il suffisait de pousser les grands panneaux de bois pour entrer. Pourtant même dans le monde des sorciers, c'était le B.A. Ba pour ce genre de chose. Ils se sentaient franchement bêtes et le sourire en coin des deux colosses n'arrangeait rien.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'antre des fauves.

Le décor qui les accueilli leur fit écarquiller les yeux. Ils avaient l'impression de rêver. Le couloir dans lequel ils venaient de mettre les pieds ressemblait à celui d'un manoir, avec sa moquette au sol et ses couleurs clair au mur (_voir la description faite lorsque les professeurs et la Varia y sont passés dans le chapitre précédent_). Rien à voir avec les murs de pierre que l'on retrouvait dans le reste du château. La différence d'atmosphère était telle, que le petit groupe avait même l'impression de ne plus du tout se trouver à Poudlard, d'avoir été transporté dans un autre lieu. De quoi faire jaser leurs camarades, quelques soit la maison.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que plus tard, bien après leur scolarité à Poudlard, on raconterai encore leurs aventures dans ces quartiers mystérieux. Contant des histoires toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres, faisant les récits d'horreurs, d'enchantements et de mythes invraisemblables mais fabuleux.

Pour pouvoir discerner la vérité de la fiction, je vous invite donc à lire avec moi le prochain chapitre. Chao chao ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde.

Alors après de longs mois d'absences je vous dévoile enfin le chapitre 11.

Je sais j'ai mis le temps je m'en excuse, mais j'ai eu de nombreux problèmes d'ordi en plus du reste :$

Mais bon comme promis je vous le poste avant Noël, c'est en quelque sorte mon cadeau pour vous. ^_^

Donc voilà, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année ! 3 3 3 3

_**Chapitre 11**_

Maintenant que le groupe était entré dans l'aile réservée de leurs professeurs et qu'ils avaient tous fini de baver sur la décoration du couloir, ils remarquèrent un phénomène étrange. Le couloir qui leurs faisait face se troubla soudainement et changea radicalement. Finis les petits couloirs adjacents au principal, ils se retrouvaient maintenant avec un long corridor dont ils ne parvenaient pas à voir le bout. Assez choqués par ce retournement de situation, ils se demandèrent tout de même ce qu'ils devaient faire une fois qu'ils auraient atteint le bout de cet étrange endroit :

Se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour couvrir plus d'espace ?

Rester ensemble pour plus de sécurité ?

Ou juste faire demi-tour maintenant avant que quelqu'un ne leur tombe dessus et qu'ils se retrouvent dans de véritables problèmes ?

Après débat, c'est finalement la première solution qui fut retenue. Étrangement …

Ils formèrent donc trois groupes.

Le premier comprenait : Harry, Drago, Théo, Blaise et Neville.

Le second était composé de : Fred, Georges, Colin, Luna, Ron et Pansy.

Et enfin, dans le dernier se trouvait : Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Dean et Seamus.

Maintenant que tous les préparatifs de leur ''mission'' d'exploration étaient enfin terminés, ils se mirent en route.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche dans un silence assez détendu pour la situation, ils tombèrent finalement sur la première intersection, une intersection parfaite dans leur cas : un autre couloir perpendiculaire au leur d'un côté, un escalier de l'autre et une grande porte à double battant dans le mur juste en face d'eux. Ce qui faisait qu'un groupe passait par la porte et les deux autres se partageaient les deux chemins offert par le couloir. Il fut donc décidé après un vote que le groupe d'Hermione passerait par la porte en face d'eux, celui de Ron prendrait le chemin de droite et le groupe d'Harry l'escalier à gauche.

Se séparant, ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance et se séparèrent finalement.

_**Groupe d'Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Dean et Seamus :**_

Les cinq sorciers franchirent donc la porte avec une sorte de confiance assez étrange. Ils n'avaient pas oubliés qu'il était fort probable que derrière les panneaux de bois se trouvent leurs professeurs et les nouveaux venus. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'entrer d'un pas conquérant, ouvrant en grand les deux battants d'un coup.

Ce qu'ils virent à l'intérieur fit soupirer de concert les trois garçons : une bibliothèque !

Et pas une petite ne prenant qu'un malheureux pan de mur, un meuble acheté chez IK*A, nooooooooon ! Une immense, devant laquelle celle de Poudlard faisait pâle figure...

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillaient tellement qu'ils faisaient facilement de l'ombre à ceux de Dumbledore dans ses plus grand moments. Toute cette connaissance à portée de main, comment résister ?

Traînant donc les quatre garçons à sa suite, elle se précipita sur la première rangée d'ouvrage, chacun plus épais encore que l'Histoire de Poudlard. Tout à leur émerveillement (Hermione) et à leurs inquiétudes (les garçons), aucun membre du petit groupe ne fit attention à la porte qui se refermait sans bruit.

Ils auraient sans doute dû.

Au moment même où Hermione se saisit d'un ouvrage intitulé ''Le Ciel au travers de l'Histoire'', ce qui en soit était un titre tout à fait intriguant pour la jeune sorcière, toute la salle se mit à raisonner d'un son des plus horrible. Un bruit tellement strident qu'il aurait fait passer un ongle sur un tableau pour une œuvre de Mozart.

Instinctivement, les sorciers se bouchèrent les oreilles, tentant en vain de faire diminuer les décibels de l'atroce crissement. Ils se hâtèrent donc vers la porte, courant le plus vite possible pour sortir et ainsi soulager leurs oreilles martyrisées. Mais en atteignant la porte, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'elle était fermée et malgré tous leurs efforts, elle refusa de s'ouvrir.

C'est là qu'un mot formé de flammes indigo apparut devant les panneaux de bois. Un simple mot, qu'ils se jurèrent de faire payer à leurs professeurs lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à eux … et qu'ils auraient repris connaissance … : ''Perdu''.

_**Groupe de Fred, Georges, Colin, Luna, Ron et Pansy :**_

Le groupe de joyeux lurons se pressa donc dans le couloir, une excitation palpable émanant de tous. Ils ne se posaient pas la question de savoir si ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était dangereux ou non. Ils étaient juste impatient de savoir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir sur les moldus qui leurs enseignaient.

Ils marchèrent pendant peu de temps (_soit à peine 6 minutes et 47 secondes_) mais cela suffit amplement à Pansy et Ron pour râler sur plus de 70 sujets différents chacun, à Colin de prendre une centaine de photos, à Luna de se perdre dans les brumes de son esprit une dizaine de fois et aux jumeaux de fomenter une trentaine de plans plus diaboliques les uns que les autres. La Base Quoi …

Bref … Ils étaient donc finalement arrivés au bout du couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter et se trouvaient à présent en face d'une gigantesque porte en bois à double battant. Mais contrairement aux deux autres qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrées, elle n'était pas belle à proprement parlé. Elle était imposante et impressionnante avec ses panneaux de bois brut sans aucune décoration ou artifice. Les deux gros anneaux de fer qui ornaient chacun des deux battants rajoutaient encore à cette impression de force et de résistance qui se dégageait d'elle. Ces portes leur rappelaient à tous celles qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle de classe de leur professeur, Yamamoto Takeshi. En bref, c'étaient des portes faites pour ne pas céder quelques soit la force avec laquelle on les percutait. Des portes faites pour retenir quelque chose ou quelqu'un en toute circonstance que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre des battants.

Cette prise de conscience fit hésiter un instant (_trois secondes cinq_) les jeunes sorciers. Qui sait face à quoi ils risquaient de se retrouver s'ils ouvraient cette porte. C'est finalement les jumeaux, trop excités, qui prirent l'initiative de saisirent l'une des poignées de fer et de tirer de toutes leurs forces dessus. C'est dans un vacarme assourdissant et avec une lenteur affolante que la porte consentis enfin à s'ouvrir dévoilant à la stupéfaction des sorciers une pièce assez bien éclairée. On retrouvait beaucoup de bois également, que ce soit aux murs, au sol ou au plafond avec la charpente faisant penser au toit d'une grange … Si on admet que la hauteur de plafond d'une grange met facilement en respect celle d'une église de taille respectable …

La pièce était agencée de manière étrange et il était pour le moment très difficile au groupe de petits fouineurs de définir la fonction exacte de celle-ci. Elle était de forme circulaire, avec en son centre ce qui pourrait ressembler à un stade fait de pierre ou une grande baignoire, style bain publique de la Rome antique, mais vide d'après les jumeaux, le tout entouré d'un parquet de bois clair sans aucun vernis. Sur les murs on retrouvait ces mêmes lattes de bois mais dans une teinte légèrement plus foncée faisant ainsi un léger contraste entre les deux.

Au plafond pendait quatre lustres de bois, placés stratégiquement aux points cardinaux, diffusant ainsi une lumière chaleureuse sans être éblouissante. Et enfin, de part et d'autre de la pièce on retrouvait ce qui semblait être des box dont les portes ouvertes pointaient en direction de l'arène, empêchant ainsi aux sorciers de voir s'ils contenaient quelque chose, et si oui, quoi.

- Au moins il fait chaud ici, finit par dire Pansy, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis leur entrée

- Je suis d'accord. Mais vous trouvez pas qu'il y a une odeur étrange ici ? demanda Ron

- Oui, je trouve aussi, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être …. Je sais ! C'est du foin ! fit Colin en se mettant à sautiller partout et entamant même une danse de la victoire

- Je me demande quels animaux on va trouver … fit la voix rêveuse de Luna, ramenant brutalement Colin sur Terre

Cette simple réplique jeta un froid sur le petit groupe. Ils n'y avaient pas du tout pensé. C'est à ce moment que tout commença à déraper pour nos jeunes explorateurs. La porte qu'ils avaient laissée ouverte se referma brutalement derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Inquiets, ils se ruèrent sur un battant et se mirent à pousser de toute leur force. Pendant vingt minutes ils s'acharnèrent mais rien n'y fit. La porte ne frémit même pas sous leurs assauts.

C'est là que les jumeaux remarquèrent quelque chose qui n'était pas présent avant, ou tout du moins de l'autre côté des battants. Le bois était à présent veiné de vert sur toute sa surface et celui-ci était parcouru de petites impulsions régulières. Ça ressemble à un circuit électrique avait dit Colin, pas que les autres sachent de quoi il s'agissait.

En tout cas maintenant, ils étaient bloqués.

- On fait quoi maintenant !? demanda Colin, complètement paniqué par la situation

- Il faut qu'on sorte et vite ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute, bande de Gryffondors imbéciles et inutiles ! cria hystériquement une Pansy au bord de la crise de nerfs, tournant son regard qui se voulait meurtrier sur Fred et Georges

- Eh ! Mais vous….

- Étiez totalement d'accord …

- Pour venir ! Nous ne …

- Vous avons pas forcé à venir ! firent les jumeaux

- Je ne veux …. ! commença à répliquer la jeune femme avant d'être brutalement interrompue par la voix tremblante de Ron

- Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais vous avez pas entendu un genre de grondement à l'instant ?

- Oh toi aussi tu as remarqué ? fit la voix chantante de Luna, On aurait dit qu'il y avait le tonnerre dans notre dos. Mais j'ai regardé, c'est juste un grand taureau.

- QUOI ! hurlèrent les autres

Dans un bel ensemble, tout le groupe (sauf Luna) se retourna d'un coup, se mettant dos à la porte. Et effectivement, comme l'avait dit Luna il y avait bien un taureau. Un énorme taureau noir, aux muscles puissants et saillants, aux cornes luisantes et affûtées, un regard de jade brûlant d'intelligence qui leur lançait des éclairs et une attitude montrant qu'il lui fallait d'un rien pour les charger. Bref, un taureau dangereux de bien méchante humeur et très loin de l'archétype du bovin sans cervelle qui passe son temps à regarder les trains passer en mâchonnant son brin d'herbe et qui finit en steak à la fin de la semaine.

Alors que les deux partis se jaugeaient du regard sans bouger, il fallut que quelque chose vienne mettre fin au fragile équilibre de cette confrontation. Et ce quelque chose portait le doux nom (_enfin autant que peut l'être celui de son homologue féminin, j'ai nommé le cafard Rita Skeeter_) de Colin Crivey. En effet ce jeune inconscient ne trouva rien de mieux à faire à ce moment-là que de lever lentement, presque mécaniquement son fidèle appareil photo au niveau de sa poitrine, son regard bovin toujours hypnotiser par l'animal en face, et d'appuyer sur le bouton du déclencheur. Cette action entraîna l'activation du flash à l'intensité insupportable de l'appareil, brûlant douloureusement les rétines du bovin et entraînant sa fureur. Il chargea les adolescents, tête en avant, qui se mirent à courir partout en hurlant comme une bande de poulets décapités, manquant même à certains moments de se rentrer dedans. La masse de muscle et de colère passait d'un sorcier à un autre, sans distinction, coursant celui ou celle qui avait le culot de passer trop près de lui ou coupant la route de sa proie du moment et cela sur toute la superficie du stade de pierre, s'amusant même parfois à faire tourner en rond quelques-uns de ces humains insolents ou les faisant brutalement accélérer en baissant simplement la tête, rappelant à leurs bons souvenir ses cornes pointues.

Ce spectacle affligeant dura pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, personne n'avait remarqué la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, qui n'avait toujours pas bougée de sa position initiale, se contentant d'observer la scène calmement.

Pour en revenir à la farce de course poursuite qui avait lieu dans la pièce, les jumeaux observèrent quelque chose de surprenant et Colin crû avoir une idée de génie :

- Eh ! hurla Georges pour capter l'attention des autres, le taureau ne s'approche pas des box !

- Oui ! Il bifurque à chaque fois qu'on passe à côté de l'un d'eux ! précisa Fred à bout de souffle

- Il faut qu'on entre dans l'un d'eux pour se mettre à l'abri ! répliqua Colin, Mais je ne sais pas si on tiendrait tous dans le même ! Il faudrait que l'on prenne chacun le sien ! rajouta-t-il

- Il y a des noms au-dessus de chacun d'eux ! fit remarqué Pansy, Moi je prends celui de Jiro et Kojiro!

- Moi celui de Garyu ! fit Georges

- Moi Roll ! ajouta Fred

- Je prends Uri ! cria Ron en s'engouffrant rapidement en claquant la porte du box derrière lui

- Je vais dans celui de Mukurow. chantonna joyeusement une Luna ayant apparemment décidée de sortir de son rôle d'observatrice

- Et moi je prends celui de Natsu ! termina Colin, Eh ! Mais attendez, il est fermé je peux pas y entrer ! Je fais quoi !? paniqua le pauvre petit photographe

- Il y a pas une autre porte d'ouverte ? lui cria Fred

- Si, celle de Gyudam !

- Et bien prend celle-là et vite il vient vers toi ! fit un Ron lui aussi en mode hystérique

Le petit blond freluquet prit ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il vit la bête foncer sur lui et fila plus vite que le vent dans le box voulut. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte ne voulut pas se refermer et resta désespérément ouverte, lui montrant ainsi l'arrivé du taureau qui fonçait droit sur lui. Pris de panique il n'eut d'autre réflexe que de se terrer recroquevillé au fond du box et de regarder terrifier la scène qui se jouait devant lui. La bête s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'entrée du box, son allure se faisait plus lente jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un trot léger au moment de passer la porte qui se referma après son passage, coupant ainsi toute chance de fuite au jeune sorcier. Fred, Georges, Pansy et Ron, n'ayant rien loupé de la scène tentèrent de sortirent de leurs abris afin de porter secours au Gryffondor, Luna ayant repris son étrange passivité. Mais ils se heurtèrent à un problème de taille : les portes des box dans lesquels ils se trouvaient refusaient maintenant de se rouvrir. C'est là qu'une phrase faite de flammes indigo apparu sur les différentes portes, en face de chacun d'eux : ''Derrière toi''. La phrase de Colin quant à elle était légèrement différente. En plus de flotter à quelques centimètres de son nez, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui : ''Bonne chance avec Gyudam, tu vas en avoir besoin''. C'est là qu'une pensée véritablement étrange pour la situation traversa le petit cerveau de notre filet de Colin national en braquant ses yeux sur l'animal qui lui faisait face : ''Merlin, cette chose à un nom !''.

Retentit alors les cris des jeunes sorciers piégés. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas remarqué la chouette aux yeux vairons qui les observaient simplement perchée sur une poutre du plafond.

_**Groupe de Harry, Drago, Théo, Blaise et Neville.**_

Notre bande de troubles fête prit donc l'escalier qui était à gauche sans plus se soucier de leurs amis qui empruntaient des chemins différents.

L'ascension vers l'étage supérieur se fit calmement étant donné que les marches étaient assez larges et ne glissaient nullement. De plus, le passage n'était en rien étroit et ils pouvaient facilement se tenir côtes à côtes à deux. L'ambiance était détendue et il y eut même quelques blagues ou piques légères lancées par-ci par-là.

Une fois arrivé en haut, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique pallier et que l'escalier ne montait pas plus haut. Prudents tout de même sur ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, ils passèrent discrètement la tête dans le couloir qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Personne aux environs.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, les sorciers passèrent finalement l'entrée de l'étage pour se figer brusquement. Ils avaient devant eux le couloir qu'ils avaient découvert en entrant dans les quartiers privés de leurs professeurs avant que celui-ci ne se transforme. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la première petite intersection. Après s'être consulté brièvement, ils prirent le chemin de la porte de droite. Une fois devant elle, ils remarquèrent un symbole étrange, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans la situation présente : Un grand soleil d'argent.

C'est alors que de nombreuses hypothèses se mirent à fleurir :

- C'est trop génial ! Ils ont une salle de bronzage ! commença Draco, des étoiles plein les yeux

- Moi je pencherai plutôt pour une piscine avec un plafond solaire Drake ! répliqua Blaise

- Et pourquoi pas une plage d'intérieur carrément ! renchérit Théo

- Vu le niveau de sadisme que l'on a pu observer jusque-là, moi je dirai plutôt un désert intérieur fit Harry

- Et p-pourquoi pas simplement un-une serre ? ajouta timidement Neuville qui avait encore beaucoup de mal à se détendre en présence des Serpentards

Après débat, ils en vinrent finalement à la conclusion que le seul moyen de savoir qui avait raison, était de rentrer dans la pièce. C'est Blaise qui se porta volontaire pour ouvrir la porte. Il mit sa main sur la poignée pour l'en retirer presque immédiatement.

- Woah ! C'était trop bizarre … fit-t-il tout haut

- De quoi ? fit Harry

- La poignée est chaude …

- Tu t'es brûlé ! s'inquiéta Drago

- Non, non, vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que ça m'a surpris. Elle est chaude mais pas comme-ci quelqu'un l'avait eu longtemps en mains, c'est plus que ça ….

- Fait voir … fit Harry en mettant la main sur la poignée, Oui tu as raison, c'est agréable, on dirait plus un radiateur …

- Un quoi ?! fit Théo en le regardant comme s'il avait trois têtes dont l'une faisant la grimace

- Un appareil moldu pour chauffer la maison l'hiver, je t'expliquerai. lui répondit le Gryffy

- Quoi qu'il en soit, si ce n'est pas dangereux, rien ne nous empêche d'ouvrir cette satanée porte. s'énerva Malfoy, rassuré tout de même qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son meilleur ami

Blaise reprit donc la poignée en main et l'abaissa, ouvrant ainsi la porte. Dedans, ils trouvèrent un bureau dont les tons jaunes dansaient sur les murs tels des rayons de soleil et avait même atteins les meubles. Rien n'avait été épargné par cette invasion que ce soit la moquette, le grand bureau, les rideaux et même la chaise.

Sur l'étagère du haut situé contre le mur de droite, de nombreux trophées de boxe indiquant que le propriétaire de l'endroit avait un palmarès assez impressionnant et qu'il n'était pas la personne à venir ennuyer. L'étagère d'en dessous était, elle, envahie de photos. Il y en avait de groupe représentants leurs professeur plus jeunes mais souriants (_enfin pour la plupart_) avec d'autres gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, comme l'homme avec une sucette dans la bouche et le garçon roux à lunettes, certaines représentaient juste une jeune femme au court cheveux oranges et au sourire doux, soit toute seule soit en compagnie d'une jeune femme de son âge aux longs cheveux bruns, ou encore avec une très belle femme aux cheveux parme et une petite fille de l'âge de Lambo avec des vêtements chinois et une natte sur la tête …

Le bureau dont le bois d'une chaude couleur dorée se voyait à peine tant il était encombré de tonnes de papiers divers renversé un peu partout, mélangés, froissés, etc., les stylos se mêlaient aux feuilles sans préoccupation, la poubelle débordait de partout. Bref un vrai capharnaüm.

De l'autre côté de la salle, de nombreux instruments de musculation, des sacs de sables de diverses tailles pendant du plafond formant un cercle au centre duquel une personne pouvait se tenir, des altères et pleins d'autres choses.

En voyant cela, Théo eut l'idée de vouloir essayer. Il se plaça au centre des sacs de sable et frappa un grand coup sur celui en face duquel il s'était placé. Ce qui en résultat fut un cri de douleur de la part de Théo, qui tenait à présent sa main serrée contre son torse, et une réaction quasi nulle de la part du sac de sable qui avait à peine frémit sous l'action du jeune homme.

- THEO ! Cria Blaise en accourant au près du petit châtain, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fais voir ta main.

Il prit délicatement la petite main blessée dans les siennes et l'examina attentivement.

- Ouf, ça va, ce n'est pas cassé, tu auras juste un beau bleu et mal à la main pendant quelques temps.

- Merci Blaise... fit doucement le jeune homme en lui adressant un petit sourire reconnaissant qui fit monter le rouge aux joues du métis, Mais putain c'est quoi ce sac de sable, il est super dur ! se mit-il à crier en fusillant l'objet de douleur à la main

Neville posa prudemment sa main dessus et s'exclama surpris :

- Mais il y a une plaque de métal là-dedans ! Puis se retournant vers les autres sacs il continua, Mais dans celui-là aussi ! Et celui-là ! Dans tous !

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est un malade le type qui s'entraîne avec ça ! fit Harry les yeux écarquillés

- Sortons d'ici, nous avons d'autres choses à voir. Théo tu peux marcher ? demanda Malfoy

- Oui t'inquiète, ça va passer.

Le groupe sorti donc de la salle, un peu déçus tout de même de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Théo ferma la porte derrière lui. Au moment où sa main non blessée entra en contact avec l'argent de la poignée, il sentit l'étrange chaleur dont avaient parlé ses condisciples tout à l'heure. Mais en plus, il ressentit aussi d'étranges fourmillements dans son autre main, à l'endroit où il s'était fait mal. Là il vit avec stupéfaction son début de bleu et sa douleur se résorber lentement. Interloqué, il choisit finalement de ne pas parler de l'étrange phénomène dont il venait d'être le témoin, aux autres membres de son groupe. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même.

Ce coup-ci, c'est Draco qui choisit la porte. Il prit celle qui se trouvait au fond à gauche du couloir. Dessus se trouvait la représentation d'une tornade ou d'un tourbillon stylisé. Il mit sa main sur la poignée mais ce coup-ci la chaleur de celle-ci lui brûla la main.

- Aie ! Pu … Purin de Bord de Mer ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! Escalope de Riz ! Petite Flûte…

- On-on ferait mieux de prendre une autre porte. intervint Neville alors que Draco continuait de débiter sa liste d'injures déguisés

- Oui sans doute. approuva Théo, Un seul blessé suffit amplement.

- Non, je veux rentrer. répliqua hargneusement le blond après s'être repris, fixant la porte d'un regard meurtrier

Soigneusement, il enveloppa sa main dans un pan de sa robe et baissa rapidement la poignée, ouvrant ainsi la porte à la volée. Puis il éteignit calmement le morceau de tissus qui avait pris feu au contact du morceau de métal brûlant. Puis se retournant, il lança un petit sourire hautain aux membres de son groupe qui le regardaient d'un œil torve, avant de se retourner et de finalement pénétrer dans la pièce.

Là encore, il s'agissait d'un bureau, mais cette fois-ci, la couleur dominante était le rouge. Un rouge presque agressif et violent, mais pourtant protecteur dans sa chaleur.

Cette fois, le bureau au bois rougeoyant était parfaitement bien rangé et pas une feuille des rares piles encore présentes sur sa surface ne dépassait. À la place des trophées de tournois de boxe, on retrouvait des diplômes et autres récompenses pour des prix intellectuels ce coup-ci. En d'autre termes, ils se retrouvaient dans le bureau d'une grosse tête plus communément appelé génie.

À la place de la mini salle de sport se trouvant dans la pièce jaune, il y avait ici tout le nécessaire du parfait petit chimiste (_en peut être un chouïa plus dangereux_). Les étagères étaient remplies d'éléments chimiques, de poudre noir ou blanche. Des bocaux renfermaient d'étrange composé visqueux ou aqueux. Sur l'un d'eux, Harry put lire le mot Nitroglycérine, ce qui lui fit dresser les poils de la nuque.

- Euh … Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais je pense que l'on ne devrait pas rester là … demanda nerveusement Harry

- Pourquoi ? Non mais t'as vue tout ça ! On dirait un labo de potion version moldu ! c'est génial ! répondit Draco, dont les yeux étaient repassés en mode feux d'artifices

- Est-ce que tu connais ne serait-ce que la moitié des produits qui se trouvent ici ?

- Absolument pas. répondit le blond avec aplomb

- Malfoy, ce sont des produits dangereux, je t'assure ! Par exemple, si tu fais tomber ce bocal par terre, dis-toi que tu nous tueras tous d'un seul coup et que tu risques en plus de détruire tout l'étage en même temps ! fit-il en désignant celui qui lui avait donné des sueurs froides

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Neville en s'approchant du pot de verre en question

- C'est un explosif Neville. Répondit Théo qui avait vu de quoi parlait Harry et qui avait pâli en même temps, Je suis d'accord avec Potter, il faut sortir de cette pièce et vite.

- Alors sortons. Mais je vous préviens, pas question que je mette feu à ma robe une seconde fois pour vous faire plaisir. Fit-il en désignant la porte qui s'était refermé dans leur dos

- C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais le faire … soupira Harry, copiant les actions antérieures du blond face à la porte

Une fois dehors, ce fut à Neville de choisir et d'ouvrir une porte. Finalement après mûre réflexion, il choisit celle juste à droite en sortant de la salle rouge. Sur celle-ci se trouvait le dessin d'un éclair.

- Eh Potter, je crois que cette porte est faîte pour toi. Je sais pas si faut laisser Longdubat l'ouvrir à ta place. railla Malfoy

- Oh la ferme la fouine. C'est Neville qui a choisi la porte, c'est lui qui l'ouvre. répliqua le survivant en dardant sur le Serpentard un regard noir

- Ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver.

- OH PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CA ! cria d'un coup Blaise

En effet, le bout du petit corridor dans lequel ils se trouvaient venait d'être scellé par une grille de métal. Impossible de repartir vers le couloir principal. Et avant que l'un des sorciers n'ai pu esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste la foudre sembla tomber du plafond pour s'abattre sur eux d'un coup, les assommants rapidement avant de se retirer aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Harry qui tentait désespérément de rester conscient, eut le temps de voir avant de finalement tomber dans les pommes, une phrase écrite en lettres de flamme indigo qui disait : « Ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. »

_**~ Chao ! Chao ! XD ~**_


End file.
